Fifty Love Interests for Spencer Reid
by KESwriter
Summary: Fifty stories where Reid falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Rate T for romance and references to violence.

I do not own Criminal Minds.

Fifty stories where Reid falls in love.

Whenever I write a story it has to be a new challenge. No pairings with current characters such as Prentis or J.J. Enjoy. How about an easy one first?

Fifty Love Interests for Spencer Reid

#1

 _What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us._

 _~Hellen Keller_

The date was set. The dress was designed and fitted. The cake was decided on. The venue was picked and guest list was checked twice. Now all it needed was a bride and a groom. But first Darren Woods had to finish post-production on an action thriller in Vancouver and Lila Archer was in a play in D.C. They had electronic Face-time every day no matter what the time difference. Both were extremely excited about the wedding even as the paparazzi hounded them for every detail. Some claimed it was going to be the wedding of the decade. But neither cared because they were deeply in love.

Lila Archer snuck into the Frazier Black Box Experimental Theater early in the morning. She looked around smiled. She wished she had more time to do theater like this.

There was small but audible gasp in the theater. Lila jumped

"Anyone there?" she called out.

A woman with blond hair wearing a floral dress appeared.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare, you" she said quickly looking awestruck. "You're, you're—"

"Just call me Lila," she said approaching the woman and offered her hand.

"I'm Penelope," she said shaking her hand. "But lots of people call me by my last name which Garcia. You're welcome to use both."

"Penelope Garcia, you're the other lead in the play," Lila said enthusiastically. "We get to avenge our husbands," she said with a laugh.

"When Denny said an old friend was coming to star in show, I was not expecting someone like you," Garcia said still in shock, "as in ten times more talented than me."

"No way," she said "if Denny believes in you so do I."

"I think that is the greatest compliment I have ever received."

Lila laughed. She liked Garcia.

Denny himself appeared. "Hey ladies! I'm so glad you both came in early. What do you say we run lines before the rest of the cast comes in?"

"Sounds great," Lila said taking her script.

"Certainly," Garcia said still sounding star-struck as she took hers.

"Act One. Piano Bar. Lidia is drinking a martini when Claudia approaches…"

…

Garcia turned out to be a great performer. She may have been star stuck but she stayed in character. The same couldn't be said about the rest of the performers though. Many were tripping over lines every time they looked at her. Denny reminded them that they only had three day to rehearse for the two week run. Lila noted that Garcia's understudy was invited to read multiple times during the session and she couldn't help but wonder why.

At the end almost everyone wanted her autograph for a friend, relative, or themselves. She noticed Garcia was waiting patiently in corner of the theater. Once everyone cleared out she approached here.

"Hi again, there is something you know about me," she said anxiously.

"Okay, what?" she asked curiously.

"I work with Spencer Reid," she blurted out. "I am the tech analyst. I feed information into their ears from the BAU when they need me which can be often and at odd hours which is why my understudy got so much stage time."

Lila smiled. "How is he these days?" she asked politely.

"Great. Great at being smart and saving lives. You know the usual," she said with a laugh.

"Will he be here for opening night?" she said hopefully.

"Yes, I invited the whole team. I hope they can come."

"Me too. I looking forward to seeing him again."

"Well, I better get home. I work in the morning tomorrow."

"I'll see you at rehearsal then."

"Bye," she waved as she left.

Lila realized she was holding her breath. She wondered how much she was acting just then.

…

She was swimming in her pool, now fully fenced in from prying paparazzi. She suddenly bumps into Spencer Reid and he reaches in to kiss her. She kissed back and realizes he is shirtless. She decides to wrap her legs around him to hold to him as they kiss more deeply. She hears the sound of a flash bulb and suddenly jolts awake.

She covered her face with her hands and settles back into her pillows.

"I am not having sexy dreams about a guy I haven't seen in eight years," she moaned out loud.

Lila looked at the clock. She'd be seeing Garcia in another eight hours. She was going to act her brains out.

Her phone rang. It was Darren of course. Reid was just a fond memory nothing more. She was just getting nervous about the play and nerves mixed with old sensual memories lead to odd dreams.

At least that was what she told herself as she talked to Darren about the play without mentioning Reid.

…

The three days went by quickly. Garcia understudy had to fill in the next night as she was on call for a case. Despite feeling on eggshells whenever she was around she missed Garcia's professionalism. She hoped she would be there opening night.

In the meantime her wedding planner was driving her crazy. Ava claimed the colors didn't match as well at night. She was worried about the flowers wilting. She kept asking about considering a request for a no fly zone be set up for the wedding location. Lila was afraid her nerves were showing when she told her planner she didn't care for the eighth time. The event was still a month away she just wanted to act.

Zoe her assistant was beginning to sense something was off.

"You see a little tense. Is the yoga not helping?" Zoe asked as they were driven to lunch with her manager.

"I guess not." She hadn't practiced yoga all week. "I am finally getting some pre-wedding jitters."

"Isn't that why you wanted to do this," she said. "To get your mind off the wedding?"

"It isn't working as well as I hoped," she said. It was only making things worse.

"Well then just think in month this will all be over and you'll have Darren all to yourself in Hawaii for three weeks."

"I'll keep that thought in mind," she said suddenly trying not to imagine Reid running with her on the beach. What was wrong with her? Reid probably hated beaches. And why did she care all the sudden.

…

It was the night of the premier and Lila felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She kept trying to breathe deeply. Garcia didn't seem to be bothered and looked more excited than anything. But then again she probably didn't keep having steamy dreams of her coworker. Though she might if she was working with him late at night when the tie finally came loose… She was becoming convince she was going crazy.

"Ready to kill it partner?" she said cheerfully.

"You bet. Is the team, your colleagues here?"

She nodded. "They just got in from the case two hours ago. They'll be sitting stage left front-row seats.

"Great," she said.

The lights went down. She and Garcia took their place. Lila jumped into the performance and acted like her life depended on it. Her sanity did at least.

She was on the floor when she caught Reid's attention. Garcia's character had just shot her to cover up the crime. As she lay on the floor as applause poured down she exchanged look of intense emotion with him. The problem was as Garcia offered her a hand to pull her up, that she had no idea what he was thinking.

It wasn't until much later that Garcia was able to introduce her to the team again. Lila often got tired of being mobbed by fawning admirers so it was refreshing to meet "real" people sometimes.

"That was quite a play," a man Garcia introduced as David Rossi said. "You two are a class act."

"Thank you," she said turning red. "Penelope is incredibly talented."

A man named Morgan she vaguely remembered from years ago hugged Garcia. "We know she is incredible."

"The story was also insightful," Aaron Hotchner said. "It spoke to the mind of killers."

"Can we not talk shop here, Hotch?" J.J. said.

"It did a fair portrayal of the killers and the victims," he said defensively.

Reid was the only one who didn't speak. He looked like he was trying hard to pay attention anyone and everything but her. The team seemed to sense this.

"Thank you for coming everyone," she said finally. "One down, seven more to go! Right Penelope?"

"Absolutely!" she said cheerfully.

Then they shook hands. Reid merely nodded as he left.

…

Lila was feeling extremely reckless and slightly drunk when she pulled up Reid's number and used the hotel phone to call him.

He answered after the second ring.

"Dr. Reid," he said automatically.

"You're still answering the phone that way?" she said cheerfully. "You really do look like a G-man now."

"I don't change that much," he said and then sighed. "Look Lila I'm sorry I acted weird when I saw. Garcia had told me but I still didn't know what to say or how to react after all these years."

"No it's okay Spencer. I could tell you enjoyed the play."

"You really were great. You performed with such intensity it was as though you refused to think or show anything but what you wanted the audience to see."

He could still get in her head after all these years. "Thanks. I really appreciated that coming from you."

"You're welcome."

They didn't say anything for a moment. Then she dived in.

"Look you were the one who cut things off."

"I thought we should just be friends."

"How do you be friends with a guy you kissed in the pool with?"

"I don't know," he said angrily. "I just wanted to stay connected with you."

"Well we fell out of touch. I can't keep up a secret friendship with you when I'm surrounded people."

"With my job I can't either."

Of course his job was ten times more important than hers. "Look we could have made this work but you were scared I think."

"The relationship or the friendship?"

"Both."

"Lila I just thought you were better off without me. When we lost touch after the last time I saw you in Vegas I thought that that was just meant to happen. I found someone and you found your future husband."

"Maybe things would have been different if we stayed in touch," she said.

"Lila I don't think I could have stood the media attention anyway. You know about my mom. I don't want the whole world knowing about her."

"I would have protected you," she said.

"You would have tried," he said sadly.

Lila moaned. "I miss you Spencer. You're so intelligent. So different from the people who surround me."

"Lila what are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"I'm getting back in touch with an old friend," she said irritably.

"You're getting married in a month."

"I know that!"

"Lila, I'll always have a place for you in my heart but I think we should stop talking before you say something you regret."

"But I don't regret anything about what is between us Spencer."

"Goodnight Lila," he said and the line went dead.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was love. It was possible that all three things made her curl up and cry herself to sleep at the end of the night.

…

She missed Darren's phone for the first time in months. She texted an apology and claimed she overslept. It was easier to act using texts instead of speaking to him.

The next night she found a bouquet of white roses her favorite, waiting for her in dressing room. The the card was the word "sorry," a time, and a phone number. It was Reid's number. Garcia wasn't there so she performed with the understudy who was good but clearly still star-struck. The received another standing ovation but in Lila's opinion it wasn't as strong. She had to admit her performance was off too. She might try to strangle Reid through the phone when she called at one-thirty a.m.

She decided to stay sober when she dialed using the hotel phone.

"Look I'm sorry," he said after the first ring and talked quickly. "I was just shocked to hear your voice. I didn't know what to say or what to do. What do you want me to do Lila?"

"I don't know, I just can't stop thinking about you," she said honestly. "You were special to me and I think I'm getting cold feet."

"I just want you to be happy," he said.

"I think I want you," she said finally feeling some sort of weight lift off.

"You wanted me when you were be stalked too. But we could never make it work."

"Why don't you call me when you get back to L.A. and see if you still feel the same way?"

"You think this all in my head don't you?"

"I don't know. I could have never talked to you again and let you go on with your wedding but I didn't. I was rude but I didn't have to ask you to call me again. I think I still feel something for you Lila but I'm not sure what to do."

"Neither do I," Lila said But I'll call you when I get back to L.A. okay."

"Okay."

They good-bye and Lila collapsed on her bed. She had less than two weeks to decide what to do with her life.

…

The photographers were chosen. The DJ and a band were scheduled. The bridesmaids were all fitted into their dresses. The seating charts were checked twice. All that what needed was a bride and groom.

On the special date the groom was drinking away his sorrows in the apartment he planned on carrying his bride into. The bride was currently in a Hawaii hotel with a man who wasn't the groom but hopefully would be one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support!

#2

 _All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love._

 _~Leo Tolstoy  
_

Mike Sorel moaned as he stared through his binoculars for the fifth time in the day.

"When is this guy going to make a move?"

Dorian Loker was reading _The Pickwick Papers._

"What, do you have a hot date?"

"No, a football game to watch," he said. "I am winning in my fantasy league."

"I hear they invented something called a DVR," she said without looking up.

Sorel took a seat next her. "How about you? Are you still seeing that BAU guy?"

Loker looked up from her book. "We get coffee and discuss books. That is all."

"Haven't you considered something more with the guy?"

"I don't think I'm his type," she said.

Sorel leaned. "Is he _your_ type?"

Loker snapped her book shut. "It's almost dinner time. The Kenny should be meeting with someone now."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I am not discussing my personal life with you Mike."

"Whatever you say Dorian."

…

"So did you enjoy the part where Pickwick went to prison for refusing to pay Mrs. Bardell and her lawyers?" Reid asked during their monthly coffee session.

"Yes I thought it had an interesting description of Fleet Prison," Loker said.

"It is one of the few pieces of genuine satire in the collection and the story is an indication of the darker themes he'll use in his books to follow."

"Yeah I noticed that," she said.

There was a lull in the conversation as they drank their coffee. Loker finished her coffee first.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" she said abruptly.

It took Reid by surprise.

"Um, sure," he said uncertainly.

"When is a good time for you?" she asked sounding almost business-like.

"Any day I guess so long as you're not doing surveillance and I am not out of town on a case."

"So how about this Thursday at Cappelo's?"

"That sounds good, I make a reservation," he said quickly. "How about seven o'clock?"

"That sounds great I'll meet you there then," she said and got up to leave. "Bye."

"Bye," he said waving slightly while still sitting there.

…

The team was called out to consult on a case in Galveston on Monday. It involved serial killers taking the left thumbs of their victims and dropping them off at various newspaper offices. They believe it might be an angry laid-off or fired employee.

After they broke down the case Hotch suggested they take the time to rest as the window between kills was short between sundown and sunrise. Reid was trying to read a book but he was having hard time concentrating.

Morgan was sitting across from.

"Okay out with it genius, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing important," he said with a slight tremor.

Rossi looked up from his iPad. "It has to be something big as you're usually half-way through a book that size by now."

"It's not a big deal," he said sounding even less convincing.

J.J. looked up from the file. "Spence, now we're all intrigued."

Reid put his book down.

"Dorian Loker asked me out on a date."

"Please tell me you said yes," J.J. said with a smile.

"How could I not? Did you know that men are still more like to initiate—"

"Forget the science kid," Morgan said. "If you don't act fast enough the girl will go for it."

"But I'm not sure if I like her that way," he said nervously.

"Are sure it's not fear that holding you back," Rossi said. "It can be hard to get back on the horse after a while."

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I like Dorian but her job has a certain amount of risk—"

"That sounds like an excuse buddy," Morgan said.

"I don't want to lose something I never had to begin with."

Hotch walked over and took a seat next to Reid.

"Reid listen to me and listen closely," he said. "When Haley died I had endless nightmares of hearing the gunshot. Eventually they faded and I almost missed them because it was the last moment of her life. Then I remembered all the good memories I had of her to cherish for the rest of my life. It made me realize I still had so much to live for outside my work and family. It is okay to move on from Maeve, Reid and I'm sure she'd love to see you love again."

There were small tears forming in Reid's eyes. "It sounds like a good idea Hotch."

"I hope so now, there is work to be done okay?"

"Yeah."

There were smiles all around the plane until it was time to get off.

…

Loker was sipping her first glass of wine to settle her nerves when Reid arrived in a handsome suite and tie.

"Sorry I'm late," he said quickly. "The case ran late and then there was trouble with the weather which is unusual for Galveston this time of the—"

She raised a hand. "Relax Spencer, I know how hectic jobs can be. I'm an agent too you know."

"Yes I know, sorry," he said. "You look lovely tonight. Not that you don't always look nice it's just—"

"I know what you mean Spencer. You look good too. Why don't you take a seat so we can order dinner?"

"Sure, sorry," he said and took his seat across from her.

"And stop saying sorry, you're doing fine," she said.

"Sor—okay," Reid said and looked at the menu.

"I take it you haven't gone done a lot of dating recently," she said with a smile.

"N-no, I just," he sighed. "It's complicated."

"Life is complicated," Loker said.

"It's a kind of sad story too."

She tipped his menu down with her right hand.

"Then let's start a happy story tonight."

Reid smiled for the first time that night.

"I think that sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support! Keep in mind that this is an ongoing project so don't expect a new chapter every day.

#3

 _Music is only love looking for words._

 _~Lawrence Durell_

Sadie Keller looked at the half empty coffee shop and sighed. What was her manager thinking, booking her on Wednesday night? She was also tired and stiff from sleeping on her sister's bumpy couch. Elly kept insisting that she play gigs closer to where she lived and worked in DC but Sadie wanted to keep traveling up and down the coast. She should have known better than to have taken advice from a lobbyist even one she was related to.

She tested her strings and began to play a few notes on her guitar to get warmed up. No one seemed to notice or care. It wasn't much better or worse than a bar.

"Hi my name is Sadie Keller," she announced as a few took notice of her.

"I'd like to thank this fine establishment for allowing me to play here tonight."

"My first song is 'Oceans of the Night' about the stormy waters we all face."

She began to play her guitar and sing. She let herself get lost in the music. The vibrations of the strings filled her soul the way nothing else could. She sang about the stormy world everyone faces and tries to wade through. It was a sweet little song that could have come from Miley Cyrus pre-Wrecking Ball or a sound track to a Nicholas Sparks movie adaptation. If only she was more talented.

When she looked up and finished a few people clapped but most were lost in conversation or playing with their phones. Gigs like this were tough.

The next song she played was called 'Dream On.' It was about girl who was very particular about the guys she chose to date. It could easily fit on to Taylor Swift's song list. If only she had her connections.

She looked up and people were starting to leave. So much for having a captive audience. But she had to keep playing. This was the musician's life. She played the rest of the set.

It was a half hour until closing and Sadie had enough time for one more song. She wondered if she should bother. The place was mostly empty. But then again now was as a good a time as any test a new song. Especially one so different from her usual set.

"Thank you all for sticking around," she said clapping her hands. "You've been a great audience," she lied.

"My next song is called 'Misty Memories' and it's a little different. I hope you enjoy it."

" _Daddy tell me about the time when I fell from the swing you held me until I stopped crying._

 _Tell me about the first time you caught me kissing the boy across the street and as my face turned red you smiled so wide I could count all your teeth._

 _Tell me about the time you walked me down the aisle and couldn't stop crying._

 _Daddy remember me. Remember me. Remember when I was young._

 _Remember when I was older and foolish. Remember when I got a little wiser but still needed you like I need you now._

 _Daddy please remember me._

It was an emotional song. She felt tears coming down her face and when she looked up briefly and saw a scrawny young man standing between the tables with a coffee cup in one hand and gripping tightly his messenger bag with the other. She continued to play.

 _Tell me about the time you added salt instead of sugar to my birthday cake and it was awful but we laughed all night._

 _Tell me about the time I lost my kite in a tree and you climbed up to get it and got attacked by squirrels and I couldn't stop laughing and you couldn't stop cursing._

 _Tell me about the time you brought me to see mama and my baby brother and he threw up on me and I declared him gross while you said he truly adored me._

She began the chorus and saw the same man was standing still between the tables. She couldn't see in the dim light but if she had to guess, he was crying. She sang harder then. She sang as if this wasn't some ordinary gig but in a recording studio or a full auditorium. It took one man to get her to sing her best.

When she finished there was a small but loud applause. Sadie thanked the owners of the coffee shop and said goodnight.

As she finished packing up her equipment she saw the man approaching her.

"Hi," he said nervously as though he were talking to Carrie Underwood. "I liked your last song. What I came in to hear at the end not that I mean the whole thing wasn't good I just didn't hear the start of it."

She offered him her hand. "I'm Sadie Keller. What's your name?"

"Spencer," he said nervously, "Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you Spencer," she said happily. "Why don't walk me out of here and tell me about what you liked about my last song? The part you heard anyway."

"Sure," he said while gripping his messenger bag.

She slung her guitar over her shoulder and carried her sound equipment.

"That isn't about your father," he stated.

"How could you tell?" as they walked out the door.

"I have a job that involves reading people," he said. "While you're an incredible performer something about it didn't ring as personal."

"You're right, it's my uncle," she said as they walked to her car. "He developed early-stage dementia about a year ago. It is awful watching and seeing my cousins Luke and Terry come to grips with their father seeing them as strangers.

She set down her equipment in front of her car and looked at him. "Who do you know?" she asked softly.

"It's my mom," he choked out and reached for a handkerchief.

"Oh you poor thing," she said as she reached out and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he said between sobs. "I'm no one to you and you're a stranger to me."

"You're not no one to me," she said. "You're the first person who has been really touched by my music."

He pulled away from her. "I don't even like country/pop music. I only listen to Beethoven and it drives my team crazy."

"You can't choose how music reaches out to you. Sometimes it finds you and fills your soul whether you want it or not."

Reid was breathing more steadily. "You really love your music don't you?"

"I wouldn't still be at it if I wasn't," she said. "Now I was planning on getting a drink tonight. Do you know of a nice quiet bar around here?"

"Yeah there's Culp's around the corner."

"Then I'll meet you there."

…

"What's this I hear?" Morgan said leaning in towards Reid while he read with headphones on. "I hear music with lyrics!"

Reid quickly turned off his player.

"It's nothing," he said turning red.

"It is not nothing," J.J. said. "What tore you away from your beloved Beethoven?"

Reid sighed. "Its music I heard at a coffee shop."

"What kind of music?" Rossi asked.

Morgan quickly grabbed to player and turned it on. "It sounds like country. Who is it?"

"Just a woman named Sadie," he said. "She hasn't 'made it' but I think she can with the right connections."

"It sounds like you really know this Sadie person," J.J. said.

"She's become a friend," he said.

"Maybe more than a friend," J.J. said.

Reid couldn't help but blush more deeply.

"Why must you guys know everything about me?"

Morgan handed him his player back. "Because we're family kid. And if this girl breaks your heart I'll be there for you."

J.J. smile. "And then I'll slug her for Morgan because he won't beat up girls."

Reid laughed in spite of himself.

"There will be no beating of people who break Reid's heart," Hotch announced. "Though a non-threatening verbal reprimand is not out of the question."

The whole team laughed.

…

Sadie and Elly drank beer together on the Sadie's new bed. Elly upon hearing that Sadie did want to stick around, took it upon herself to convert her office into a bedroom for Sadie.

"I am sensing a guy changed your mind," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Sadie said coyly. "Maybe I like DC."

"You hate DC because the music scene is terrible," she stated.

"It isn't all bad," she said. "I've arranged a few good gigs and found a cheap recording studio."

"There is still a guy in this," she said.

"So what if there is," she said taking a sip. "He may not be my type but he sees something in me that I can't seem to identify."

"Maybe there is a hole in your heart that he fills," she said.

"You are a featherweight drinker," Sadie said.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong. Can you imagine taking this guy to award show?"

"That doesn't matter. Love is love and I'd take him anywhere even if he had eleven fingers."

"Funny."

Sadie just sipped her beer. She liked Spencer. She liked him a lot. She had a feeling it would take a lot of time and effort to make it work but she was determined to do so. Maybe she might get a few songs out of it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support.

#4

 _Love is a better teacher than duty._

 _~Albert Einstein_

"So his first date in over a year and it involves undercover work, kidnapping, a bomb threat and Penelope's freedom on the table," Prentiss said over her drink with Morgan. "How long before the next one after experience like that?"

Morgan shook his head. "This was undercover work, there was no date."

"But seriously, Morgan is there anything else going on his life?" she asked.

"I don't know but he does have a lot on his plate with his mom and I do try to get him to work out with me from time to time."

"How well does that usually work?"

Morgan smiled. "Every once and a while he'll run out of excuses for not showing up to lift weights."

"What if I tried to set him up while I'm in town?" she offered.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Maybe," she said.

"So how long are you in town?" he asked.

"Another week. Plenty of time to find Reid the girl of his dreams."

…

"What do you want?" Heather Prentiss said before embracing her cousin lightly.

"Can't a cousin drop by and say hello?" Emily said diplomatically.

They took their seats. To look at them one would think they were sisters instead of cousins.

"It is never just hello with you Emily. The last time it involved helping Uncle Claude move into assisted living in the middle of winter. Your idea of 'help' meant me doing all the packing and you being there the day after I finished intake paperwork."

"I had a major case at Interpol to deal with."

"Story of your life," Heather said. "I have to deal with family while you're busy somewhere else."

Heather was nine years younger than Emily. When they were younger Emily loved sending postcards and treats from abroad. But as family health issues came up Heather was left to take care of things. Their relationship had grown strained but Emily was still hopeful.

After they ordered wine. Emily tried to make light conversation.

"So how do you like teaching at Georgetown?"

"Not that different from NYU," she said after taking a sip. "The kids are growing so obsessed with their phones and mobile devices they barely pay attention to me anymore. The kids are hacking the reader software so I am having a harder time catching the cheaters. There are times when I just want highlight papers in red when I see they paraphrase whole articles without citation."

"Aren't you a little young to be this cynical?"

"Clearly you haven't been in an undergraduate classroom lately."

They placed their orders for salads.

"Well how about your research project? Weren't you doing one economic history of Ukraine?"

"Still stuck in committee review," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

Heather drank some more wine. "Now how about you tell me why we're here in a nice restaurant talking about my teaching woes when you clearly have something else on your mind."

Emily sighed "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Just tell me. You're leaving me in suspense," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Would you be up for a blind date?" Emily said.

"You really just want to set me up Emily?"

"I have a friend, a former colleague who could use some good company if you're up for it."

"Which job? Secret agent or profiler?"

"Profiler," Emily said. "I see you're not saying no right off the bat."

"Maybe I'd like to be spoiled with a nice dinner. So what is his name?"

"Spencer Reid, he's a year older than you."

"His name sounds familiar. Did he do lectures with Alex Blake?"

"He might have."

"Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Emily said. "You're up for it?"

"It's just a date. I have been on blind dates before. Just warn him that I might not be up for falling in love with him instantly or at all."

"Okay," Emily said.

Their meals came and they spent the rest of the time talking about Emily's work.

…

Prentiss was eating a meal with the team.

"I can't believe you set me up on a date," he said sitting opposite Prentiss.

"She teaches European history at Georgetown," she said "you might like her."

J.J. grinned. "That does not sound like a glowing endorsement."

"She can be prickly at times but she has a good heart," Prentiss said defensively.

"At least there won't be any ticking time bombs on this date," Morgan said helpfully.

"Or stalkers," Reid said softly.

"Come on son," Rossi said slapping him on the back. "You've got to try again sometime. You know that's what she would have wanted."

"I know," he said "but I don't think I ready for a date set up like this. What if she hates me and it causes tension between you two?"

"I can't imagine anyone hating you Reid," Garcia said.

"I second that thought," Hotch said.

Prentiss looked at Reid. "Trust me on this Reid. You can't do or say anything that might strain our relationship."

"Okay then," Reid said. "I'll do it.

…

Reid couldn't help but feel nervous all over again waiting for Heather. He knew that there was no threat but he still felt like he had to keep his guard up.

Then she walked in wearing plunging red dress. Reid had to blink twice to see that she was not Emily. He knew about familial genes but it was still hard to imagine someone resembling Emily so much that they looked like sisters instead of cousins.

Reid stood up nervously.

Heather held her hands back. "You don't want to touch my hands. I just handed back papers and I swear I catch colds from students just from making eye-contact with them."

"Did you know that up to twenty percent of the US population can get the flu every year?"

"Interesting," she said as they took their seats.

"I'm sorry. I spout off random facts sometimes," he said looking at the table.

"Hey that makes you twenty percent more interesting than most of my last dates," she said with a smile.

They looked at their menus. Heather shook her head. "I'm not feeling the steak. This place isn't a steakhouse so they could be using meat that was glued together."

"I thought I was the only one who knew that," he said.

She smiled. "It's disgusting but I love gross facts. Facts in general."

"Is that why you're a teacher?"

Heather laughed. "No. I am a teacher because I love stories. Columbus wasn't the first European to discover America. The Vikings did and reached as far as Minnesota."

"Napoleon once said 'History is the version of past events that people have decided to agree upon," Reid said.

"My students like, Churchill's quote 'history is written by the victors.' It is easier to remember."

They continued to talk about history until the waiter came and both realized neither had looked at the menu closely enough to choose.

After they finally placed their orders Heather smiled. "I didn't realized Emily was setting me up with an intellectual equal."

"Neither did I," Reid said.

…

Emily spent the night waiting by her cell phone. It was past one o'clock. The date should be over by now. Heather had to have put on a good show if they were out this long.

Finally, her phone did ring. "Were you staying to see if I broke your friend's heart?"

"What would you say if I said yes?"

"That you worry too much. Spencer is really an amazing guy. We've already set up a second date and he guest lecturing my class next month."

"You really like him?" she said.

"Not just for the dinners Emily. I really do. I have got to go. I'm up past my bedtime. If I didn't like the date I wouldn't have stayed out this long. Goodnight."

Emily fell onto her bed with a smile on her face. Without realizing it, she was crying. She was so happy for Reid and her cousin. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the support!

#5

 _I am convinced, the way one plays chess always reflects the player's personality. If something defines his character, then it will also define his way of playing._

 _Vladimir Kramnik_

"Great game," Erica said. "I only lost by five moves this time."

Reid smiled. "You're getting better."

Erica stood up. "It is getting late. Would you like to buy me dinner?"

Reid shook his head. "No I think I want to stick around to see if anyone would like to play another game."

Erica sighed. "Okay, until next time."

Reid waved. "Bye."

"Bye."

Reid watched her walk away. Erica visited the park a few times a month while on business. She claimed playing chess helped her relax. What she didn't know was that Reid knew she had a husband and children back in New York.

"My turn," a small but urgent voice said.

Reid looked to see a brown-haired boy of about eight year's old sitting in front of him arranging the chess pieces.

"I'll play black so you can go first," he said.

"Who are you with?" he asked.

"My mom," he said impatiently.

"Does she know you're here?"

"I don't know," he said. "Are you going to play me or not?"

"Of course I'll play with you but I don't want your mom to worry."

"Kirk!"

A woman with short brunette hair who looked to be around thirty appeared. She rushed to the boy.

"Kirk what are you doing here? I thought you got lost or worse," she said quickly. "Are you bothering this man?"

"No mom!" Kirk said impatiently. "He was willing to play me!"

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers," she said and then looked over at Reid. "I'm sorry was he bothering you?"

"Was not," Kirk muttered.

"No he really wasn't ma'am," he said assuredly. "I am happy to play him so long as someone knew where he was."

"Oops," Kirk said.

The woman's face broke into a smile. "Thank you. I'm Leah by the way."

She offered her hand but he waved.

"I'm Spencer."

"I'm Kirk now can we get on with the game?"

Reid smiled. "I warn you I don't know how to play at a lower difficulty level. I always play to win."

"So do I," Kirk said fervently.

Leah pulled a paperback novel out of her purse. "I'll just sit and watch from over here okay?"

"Fine mom," Kirk said with his mind already on the game.

Kirk was an enthusiastic player. He could name nearly all the chess moves and was impressed with Reid's skill. The game was over after twenty minutes and Kirk was in awe of him.

"I have only seen players that good in Youtube videos. Are you a grand master?"

"No but I have an Elo rating of 2203," he said with a smile.

"That is grand-master candidate level!" he said. "But I bet you're better than that."

"I can't play that often," Reid said blushing slightly.

"What do you do for work?" he asked.

Leah jumped in. "I think we've bothered Spencer enough."

"But I want a rematch!" Kirk said desperately. "I want to see if I can lose in fewer moves."

"Maybe another time?" Reid offered.

"When?" Kirk said.

Leah looked embarrassed. "The weather will be turning soon. Kirk I'm not sure—"

"How about the community center down the street?" Reid suggested. "I have a friend who helps out there."

"Great," Kirk said. "How about this time there next Saturday?"

Leah blushed suddenly. "That's okay with me if it is okay with you Spencer."

"That's fine," Reid said. "Can I have a number though in case I can't come? My work requires travel and I don't always get back on time."

"So what do you do?" Kirk asked as Leah wrote down a number.

"I'm an FBI agent," Reid said.

Kirk's face lit up. "Cool! Are you like the Men in Black? Do you work for the secret service? Where are the aliens kept?"

"Kirk!" Leah said though she looked equally curious.

Reid paused before answering. "I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. I study the habits of criminals in order to catch them. There are no aliens to my knowledge being kept by the government and you don't always have to wear black to be in the FBI."

"That is so amazing," Kirk said. "You must be supper-smart to do all that. Do you get to use a gun too?"

Reid blushed and Leah turned away slightly. "Bud, I think it is time we got home. It is dinner time."

Leah and Reid exchanged cards. "It was nice meeting you Spencer," she said with a smile.

"Likewise Leah," he said.

"See you next week Spencer," Kirk said with a wave.

"Bye," Reid said feeling winded.

…

Reid was at J.J.'s house the next day for brunch. Henry was super-excited to show off his gold sticker for doing well in math and Max was starting to crawl. Reid was sitting with J.J. watching Will horse play with Henry when she sensed something was off.

"Penny for your thoughts Spence," she said while holding Max in her lap.

Reid wouldn't answer her at first. "I don't know."

"That's a first," she said teasingly. "You not knowing something."

"J.J. do you think I'd make a good step-father?" he asked outright.

"Of course," she said. "Now what brought this on?"

"I think I met someone at the park," he said. "I met the son first who is a little older than Henry. He was interested in playing chess and then I met his mother."

"Is she cute?" J.J. asked sweetly.

Reid turned red. "I just felt a connection with her that was more than just her son being a reasonably good chess player for someone his age."

"Then pursue it Spence!" J.J. said enthusiastically.

"I just never thought I'd be attracted someone like her," Reid said.

"Like what a single mother?" J.J. asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Reid said turning slightly away from her.

"All relationships carry their own unique features Spence," J.J. said. "Hers' happens to be a son and I bet a lot of men are scared off by the idea of dating someone with kids but I didn't think you were one of them."

"It is not her, it's me," Reid said. "What if I say the wrong thing? What about this job? Can I start a relationship with someone—"

J.J. patted his shoulder. "Spence you can have it all. I do. But you have to work at it. Are you willing to put in the effort?"

"I think so," he said.

"Then go for it."

…

Leah Andrews was drinking cold coffee in the freezing cafeteria at D.C. General Hospital late one night. She hated working nights but her best friend there was sick and she hated the idea of the nurse's station being short-handed. It was tough on Kirk as he was used to have her around during the night at least.

The image of Spencer's card was spinning in her head. It was so official. Kirk looked him up online and his profile looked slightly ragged compared to how he looked in the park. She had to admit both were cute though.

Leah shook her head. Why did he keep popping up in her head at random times? He was just a guy in the park that her son met. There was something more but did he feel the same way?

Her friend Sandy appeared with a cup of tea.

"You look like you have a boy on your brain and I'm not talking about the under eighteen kind."

"How can you tell?"

"Lucky guess," she said with a smile. "You've been grinning in spite of yourself all week and the only thing I could think of was that you finally met someone."

"But it's not that simple," Leah said looking at her coffee. "He made the connection with my son first and I'm not sure if he is interested in me."

"You don't know until you ask."

"There also all these complications with dating with Kirk. Kirk seems to like him so much and I'm afraid of what will happen if the relationship falls apart."

"If you go by that logic you'll be single forever," Sandy said. "You need to think about your son but you also have to think about yourself. The right man will come and he will fill your needs. You just have to be open to the possibility."

Leah looked for the tan line on her finger that had long since faded away.

Sandy touched her hand.

"He'd want you to move on. He'd want to see you happy again."

"I know."

"Then have a little faith."

…

Kirk was pacing around the community center impatiently. Spencer was supposed to have met up with them ten minutes ago. Leah thought about calling his number but it occurred to her that he might be out on a case.

"Mom do you think he'll show?" Kirk asked.

"He is probably just running late bud, like I do."

As if on cue Spencer appeared. There were rings under his eyes, his hair was a mess, he had a shadow of a beard and his tie was crooked. Leah couldn't help but find him adorable.

"Sorry I'm late," he said quickly. "I just got back from a case in Boise and there was an accident and—"

"And all is forgiven Spencer," Leah said.

"Hey Spencer," Kirk said, all anger had disappeared. "So you were on case? What kind? Did have to shoot anyone?"

The light in Spencer's eyes flickered. The case must have been rough.

"Why don't we start the game, okay Kirk?" Spencer said. "I see you have the game set up. I'll play black this time."

"I know I can't win but I bet I can lose more slowly."

"I'm sure you'll do your best."

They started the game and Leah watched like the last time from a distance with an open book. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes kept meeting her at random times and he was playing more slowly. A hint of smile appeared and she smiled in return. The game lasted exactly thirty-two minutes to Kirk's delight and somehow Leah felt like she won too.

"Good game," Spencer said. "Can I treat you guys to something to eat?"

"That would be awesome," Kirk said and then turned to her. "Can we Mom? It is a Saturday after all."

Leah wasn't sure. "Spencer you look exhausted. Maybe another time."

Kirk look like he was ready to yell when Spencer spoke up.

"No I really want to take you guys out tonight. I need to relax after a long week."

From her work in the hospital she knew what he meant. He needed to do something normal, something happy, after seeing nothing but horror.

"Okay then," she said and Kirk practically cheered. "Did you have a place in mind?"

"I was thinking the pizzeria two blocks from here. As long you don't have any allergies or anything."

"No I love that place," Kirk said.

"I'll see you there then," he said and waved as he left.

Leah watched him leave. He was trying to brush his crooked hair with his fingers and she suddenly giggled.

"Do you like him mom?" Kirk said suddenly.

"He seems like a great guy," Leah said as they walked to the exit.

"Do you like him like him?" he asked.

"That is none of your business for now buster," she said with a smile.

Author's Note:

Please be nice as this one was tough to write partly because writing the kid's dialog was hard as someone who isn't often around kids that age.


	6. Chapter 6

I may turn one of these vignettes into a story in the future. I am trying new ideas and seeing how they work.

#6

 _Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own._

 _H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

The mood on the plane was light going home. Everyone was excited to be arriving home in time for their plans for Valentine's Day in the evening.

"You planning on proposing to Savannah tonight?" Rossi asked.

"No we're just planning a nice night in," Morgan said. "After a dinner we cook together we're going to just hang out and watch a movie, her choice."

"Good man," he said.

"And you Rossi?"

"Wine tasting with a woman whose name I don't care to share at this time."

J.J. smiled. "We'll get it out of you eventually."

"I'd like to see you try," Rossi said. "So how about you? I hope a nice dinner without children is in your future."

She nodded. "Will is taking me out to a fancy restaurant followed by a play that I hope I will be able to stay awake for."

J.J. looked over to Hotch. "Do you have anything special planned?"

He looked up from his paperwork briefly. "A night at the Kennedy Center."

Morgan looked to Reid who was flipping through a book.

"I'm sorry your girl is out of town for your first Valentine's Day together."

"Mindy needed to help her father get settled in Florida, I completely understand that and this the best time with school closed for the holiday," he said looking up from his book.

"What a good boyfriend," J.J. said teasingly.

"Did you know that there at least three saints that Valentine's Day is associated with?" Reid said. "One of whom was clubbed and beheaded for trying to convert a Roman Emperor."

"You are such a romantic," J.J. said.

Rossi leaned in. "Try not to mention that fact on your next date with Mindy."

…

It was around seven in the evening when Reid arrived in his mostly empty parking garage. He had decided to spend some time at his favorite coffee shop before grocery shopping. He took extra time choosing a plant give to give to Mindy when she arrived home.

As he pulled the groceries out of his backseat he noticed out of the corner of his eye a woman with dark curly hair carrying a bag of golf clubs. She stopped at a large truck one lane away from his and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig before putting it on the floor. Reid suddenly knew what was going on.

"Stop," he shouted dropping his groceries back in his car.

"You don't know what you're stopping me from," she said slurring her words slightly.

"You're about to bash the headlights of that car in with a golf club."

"That's not the only part I plan on a smashing," she said pulling out a club and played with it. "You know this is all he left me when he cleared out our place. He stole everything including my broken flip flops. Just some rusty old golf clubs under the deck. I bet he forgot about them."

"Then you should take him to court, not vandalize his car," Reid said.

"Who would believe, me I am an alcoholic who used heroin once three years ago!" she shouted.

Reid looked at her briefly and saw a glimmer of rage he felt years ago. "I can't let you do this," he said softly.

"Why not?" she said swaying on her feet. "You don't know me. Excuse me while I see what damage a nine iron can do."

She raised the club high but in one swift motion Reid knocked the club from her hand and pinned her to the car.

"What are you a cop?" she growled.

"No I'm an FBI agent," he said and pulled her away from the clubs.

"You going to arrest me for vandalism then?"

"No," he said and let her go. "Why don't you come to my apartment and dry out? I don't want you to be alone."

She snickered. "You don't even know my name and you're inviting me to your home. For all you know I could be a serial killer."

"I study serial killers at my job and I think you are far too inebriated to do much damage even if I thought that was a possibility."

"Then this must be my lucky day to be rescued a profiler, Yay me," she said and stumbled.

"You're coming to my place to dry out," he said firmly.

He kicked the golf bag away from the truck and walked her out of the garage. He didn't trust her to be out alone.

By the time they reached his apartment he was practically carrying her there. At the second flight of stairs he learned her name was Sarah. She fell to her knees the minute he opened the door. She turned on her side and laughed.

"Home sweet home," she managed to say.

"Come on," he said urgently and managed to pull her up on her feet.

Grabbing a pillow and a blanket, he guided her to his bathroom. She didn't put up a struggle when he put her on her side with a pillow and a blanket underneath her. Reid left her by the tub went into the kitchen to grab some water from the fridge. He winced at the sound of her throwing up. It was going to be a long night.

…

Sarah Reynolds woke to smell of vomit. If it weren't for the pounding headache, she felt like she could throw up again. On the ground next to her she found some aspirin and water. It occurred to her that she barely knew the name of the person who held her hair and woke her constantly. She had been extremely drunk before but no one had ever bothered to wake her up regularly and keep her hydrated. Frankly she didn't feel that terrible compared other hangovers.

She left the bathroom slowly and could smell bagels being toasted and coffee brewing. She wandered into the kitchen and found her thin hero in a dark suit and tie.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hello," he said pleasantly.

She offered her hand. "I'm Sarah Reynolds. I don't think 'thank you' covers how grateful I am for your help."

"Spencer Reid. I have been in a terrible place like you before and I was lucky enough to have people to help me through it. I didn't think you were as fortunate."

"I doubt you were ever in as terrible a place as I was."

The bagels popped and Reid pulled them out. "Do you like cream cheese or butter? I have both."

"I'll take butter," she said lamely and looked at her hair. "I am so gross."

"I don't mind," he taking a seat at the table with their bagels.

Sarah took a seat also. "You really are a saint," she said.

He pulled out a card. "This is a rehab center I have connections to. Mention my name and you can stay there to properly dry out."

She looked at the card. "You know I was fully expecting to end up in jail by now. Ray would know it was me and have the security camera footage pulled."

"Once you dry out you should consider filing a complaint against him," he said. "If you don't mind my asking how did you two end up on such bad terms?"

"It's a long story," she said with a sigh. "I was jealous every time I saw him look at other women. Then when once I discovered he did cheat on me and I lost it and smashed some dishes. He called me a few terrible words and posted pictures of me online and I tracked him to this neighborhood with a bag of a golf clubs."

"I am so sorry," he said.

"Me too," she said. "I'll definitely call this number as soon as I get home and clean up."

"Let me call you a cab so you don't have to take the train," he said.

"I don't have much money," she said suddenly remembering she only brought cash for the cab to get to Van Ness. She wasn't thinking straight at all that night.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

She leaned back. "You really are my hero."

…

Reid could barely concentrate that morning.

Morgan swatted his head. "Did you two talk long distance all night?" he asked playfully.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. What movie did you watch with Savanah?"

"You wouldn't know it if I named it. Now what were you doing all night doing?"

"Being a good Samaritan. Now can you let me get back to work?"

Morgan smiled. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later pretty-boy."

…

He hugged and kissed Mindy Collins the minute he saw her. She was pleasantly surprised to be greeted at the airport.

"How's your father?" he asked taking her luggage.

She tied back her honey-colored hair. "I think Florida will grow on him. It is colder than it should be down there and that is the way he likes it."

"Did you know that El Nino is the main reason for the cooling and warming trends in different parts of the country?"

"I did know that actually. You may not watch much television but these TV meteorologists know a thing or two about the weather."

"But did you know that the wild fires in California are caused by global warming and the wild fires themselves are contributing to the effect?"

"I missed you too Spencer."

…

Four weeks later Reid looked up to see a man dark short curly hair approaching his desk. He was dressed in a trench coat over a suit and tie.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm detective Nathan Reynolds. I wanted to come and thank you personally for all that you did for my sister."

"It really was nothing," he said.

Reynolds let out a short laugh. "Nothing, you got my sister to sober up for the first time in three years! I haven't seen her in two and suddenly she is calling me up from this fancy rehab center to say she wanted to make amends. She is getting her life back together and opening a clothing store. You are one top-notch agent."

"Thank you," he said feeling slightly embarrassed. "I was only doing what I thought was best."

"I was in the neighborhood for a conference and just wanted to thank you. Have a good day and life for that matter," he said and walked away.

Hotch had been watching the whole conversation from the upper level with curiosity.

"Reid is there something I should know about?"

"No," Reid said looking alarmed.

"That was the Baltimore chief of detective you were speaking with."

"I didn't know. He was just thanking me for helping his sister out one night."

Hotch watched him. "You do have a way of making friends in unusual places."

"I guess so."

…

She came back into his life with short hair in a crisp business suit. She was waiting at his apartment door.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi," he said back.

"I don't mean to stalk you, I just wanted to thank you again now fully sober with a fifty day chip."

She pulled it out of her purse and it shined in the light.

"I was just paying it forward," he said pulling out his own chip.

She looked surprised. "Do you mind if—"

"It is a long story. Would you like to come in and hear it?"

Reid wanted to meet the real Sarah Reynolds. He wanted to see who she was and where she might fit in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the support!

#7

 _Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life._

 _~ Leo Buscaglia  
_

Reid looked at the photo he kept on his desk facing him. He, Jane, and Jenna looked so happy together. His hair was a mess because he had just come from a case but Jane insisted on taking the photo. Jenna looked so small in her kindergarten graduation gown. How quickly time passed.

"Dad!" Jenna shouted.

Reid looked up and remembered what day it was if her soccer uniform wasn't obvious enough.

"I'm sorry, let's get going," he said and quickly grabbed his keys.

"This is a must-win match if we want to make it to the next round," she said impatiently.

"You're only twelve Jenna, you still have plenty of time to develop a depth of athletic skill before you reach your peak performance ability."

She made a face. "You never get it."

"What don't I get?"

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all."

Reid sighed and looked at his and Jane's wedding photo on a book case. It would be five years tomorrow.

…

Reid wasn't a fan of soccer. It was too aggressive for his taste but he also didn't like sports in general. But Jenna loved them and Reid tried cheer her on with suggestions for passing formations he memorized from the books he read. He couldn't help but notice lately how she looked embarrassed every time she caught his eye.

He had a hard time following her in the mess of girls with similar hair colors. His mind drifted to the case studies he was grading back at home. One student had an exceptionally strong grasp on the motives of the Riverbend Killer.

Suddenly he heard a chorus of whistles and looked up. Two girls were intertwined and the referees were pulling them apart. To his shock Jenna was one of them. The other girl was already shouting at the refs.

"She started it!" the girl shouted. "She shoved me first."

"You called me a bitch for stealing the ball!" Jenn screeched.

"That is no reason for violence Jen," Reid said as he reached the field.

A woman with red hair in a crisp business suit also appeared. "You shouldn't have retaliated Steph. And that is a bad word to call someone."

"Well she is," Steph said and Jenna would have rushed for if Reid hadn't held her back. "She nearly gave me a black eye mom."

The head referee shook his head. "Both of you are out of the game."

"But she started it!" Steph screamed.

"I don't care you both acted in an unsportsmanlike manner."

"Whatever," Jenna grumbled and ran towards the parking lot.

"Jen!" Reid shouted. He was about to follow her when he caught the eye of the mother.

"I'm sorry about that," he said quickly. "Girls at this age are particularly emotionally volatile at this stage of development."

"Yes I know," she said edgily. "I'm a doctor and your daughter has some serious anger issues."

"I'm a doctor too and your daughter was out of line also," Reid said hotly.

"Well at least she wasn't physical aggressive."

A referee interrupted them. "You three off the field, NOW!"

Reid threw one angry glance back at the woman and took off after Jenna.

…

" _You don't get me at all!"_

Reid pushed the thought aside as he opened his door for office hours.

" _Even you're yelling at me you doesn't sound normal. None of those parenting books apply here Dad!"_

He picked up a paper from his Criminology 315 class and started to underline spelling errors.

" _You're so clueless. I wish Mom were here!"_

He didn't keep a photo of Jane in this office anymore. It lead to too many awkward questions. He even stopped wearing his wedding ring. But the tan line was still there.

"Hey _Professor_ Pretty-Boy!"

Reid looked up to see Morgan dressed in a sharp suit. He stood up from his chair and smiled.

"Morgan! I didn't know you were in town."

"There is a regional conference this week. I thought I'd drop by and say hello. How's Jenny Jen?"

"She's good," Reid said. "How are Hank and Joshua?"

"They're good," Morgan said. "Now tell me how Jen is really doing. You know you can't lie to profiler or a friend."

Reid sat down and Morgan sat is his chair reserved for students. He sighed.

"Jen got in a fight during a soccer match. We had a bigger argument at home."

"Girls are tough I hear," Morgan said. "I consider myself lucky to have boys."

"Girls mature at a different rate and it usually involves—"

Morgan raised his hand. "I get it. So how did you punish her?"

"She's grounded for a month and the coach gets to decide what to do about her position on the team."

"Sounds fair."

"She didn't think so. I had to order her to her room," Reid said and suddenly felt extremely tired. He rubbed his ring finger.

"How am I going to do this without her Morgan?"

Morgan patted him on the back.

"You'll find a way buddy."

…

Morgan was growing bored at the cocktail hour hosted by a conference head. People liked to talk to him because of his department's case closure rate. All he wanted to do was go hang out with Reid and find out more about what happened to his sweet god daughter.

"I swear she was like an animal," he heard a woman say loudly. "She acted more like she was at a wrestling match than a soccer game."

Fights and soccer. An odd coincidence, Morgan thought and decided to move closer.

"And the father. The father acted like he'd never seen his daughter like that. That man is in some serious trouble."

Morgan approached the woman. "I'm Derek Morgan, head of the New York BAU office."

"I know who you are Mr. Morgan," she said and offered her hand. "I've read your casefiles. I'm Dr. Addison Rayburn. Deputy Director of recruitment for the FBI."

"So your daughter plays in the middle school Division II?"

"And how do you know that?" she said guardedly.

"Because the girl your daughter was fighting is my god daughter."

The people who Rayburn was speaking with stared at them.

She didn't blink. "I don't see how this concerns you Mr. Morgan."

"I don't see how this would be of interest to anybody. That father isn't here to defend himself or his daughter."

A woman with a pixie cut moved next to Rayburn. "Addison is my best friend I haven't seen her in a long time," she said evenly. "The safety of her daughter interests me."

"I highly doubt Dr. Rayburn's daughter was in any serious danger as there were coaches and refs there."

"You didn't see the look in that girl's eyes," Rayburn said. "It was dangerous."

Morgan wanted to strangle the woman. A man with a thick beard butted in. "So Sophia what can you tell about the latest biological threats?"

The conversation quickly changed and Morgan drifted away. Rayburn followed him.

"That girl started it," she said angrily.

"She was provoked by your daughter," Morgan said. "I spoke with the father at lunch."

"So you consider yourself unbiased opinion?"

"Ma'am I was just sticking up for my friend. You would have done the same."

"I would have minded my own business," Rayburn said.

"Then why did you tell all those people about your personal life?" Morgan said with annoyance.

"Mel is a good friend of mine, I wasn't expecting a crowd to gather."

Morgan was tired of talking to this woman. "Fine, have a good evening Dr. Rayburn."

Rayburn simply turned away without acknowledging him.

…

The next day Morgan met Hotch for lunch.

"So I hear you got in a fight with Addison Rayburn," Hotch said conversationally.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because Rayburn was complaining to my secretary about the rude New York head was before our meeting. The director wants us both to do some joint recruiting."

"Why are you being asked to do it? The deputy director of the entire agency!"

"It's only for Georgetown and a few other top-tier schools," Hotch said.

"Reid will be happy to see you but Rayburn, that woman is a shrew," Morgan said shaking his head.

"Who happens to be very good at her job. Her employment initiatives have contributed significantly to a rise in our enrollment of high quality candidates."

"Reid is having a hard time with Jen these days."

"I hadn't heard that," Hotch said. "I haven't been able to stay in touch with Reid as much as I'd like to. J.J. is also very busy with her new position as section chief."

"Is the budget getting any looser so that she isn't doing the job of two section heads?"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The same goes for Garcia. I don't think she enjoys doing her technical work from the NSA headquarters."

Then it hit Morgan. "So no one has really had time to look in on Reid."

"He did shut us out in some ways Morgan. Her death was so sudden," Hotch said.

"I know, he told me he switched grocery stores after she died."

They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I'm going to invite him and Jen over for dinner next week."

"I'm inviting them to see me in New York during Jen's next break. No boring museums this time for Reid."

…

Reid was at his wit's end. He had to turn down a dinner invitation from Hotch because Jen was suspended from school for fighting and he wasn't letting her have any sort of fun. Jen kept claiming she was being provoked when by all other accounts she was the bully. He didn't know what to do. Their arguments were so loud the neighbors knocked on his door. Her therapist kept saying it was just a phase. Reid hadn't felt this combination of anger and sadness in years.

"Where's Aaron Hotchner?" was Reid's immediate response was when he saw the mother of the girl Jen fought on the soccer field.

"Emergency meeting," she said briskly.

She put down a stack of folders and offered her hand.

"Dr. Addison Rayburn. I'm sorry we got off to the wrong foot a few weeks ago."

Reid waved his hand. "I'm a germaphobic. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm sorry also."

"I didn't know you were an agent for the FBI."

Reid was in no mood for pleasantries. "Would it have made any difference as to what you said to me?"

Rayburn ignored the comment. "Why did you leave? You were one of the top agents at the time."

"My wife died suddenly. Does that add depth to your assessment for the reasons for my daughter's aggression?"

Rayburn stared at him. Reid ignored her and walked over to the podium to turn on the projector.

"I read up on you too Dr. Rayburn. You were one of top research therapists in your field until you offered your skills to the FBI. Why did you leave Advanced Neurologic Innovations two years ago?"

"The hours were crazy, I was going through a messy divorce, and the hours were too hectic," she said defensively. "Does that give any psychological insight as to why my daughter was verbally aggressive?"

Reid looked up. "Not really. A child can learn to adapt to situations and form normal behaviors."

"Then how does that explain your daughter's actions?"

Reid had half a mind to order Rayburn to leave. But he knew that would not look good for his tenure review assessment.

"Do you have a USB drive you need to plug in?" Reid asked.

"So are you. Your daughter needs serious help," Rayburn said.

Reid had never met such a rude woman in his life.

"She is getting help. Now can we get back to the recruitment session?"

"Fine," she said huffily. "Yes I do have a flash drive…"

They exchanged one-word answers for the rest of the session.

…

"Hello _Addison,_ " Steph said as she got in the car.

"It is mom and always will be mom Stephanie," Rayburn said she pulled away from the school.

"Talia says I can call her whatever I want including mom."

"Talia is barely old enough to be your mother."

"I'm telling dad you badmouthed her again."

"Go ahead, see if I care," Rayburn said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe dad can use it when refiles to get full custody of me," she said.

Rayburn knew Steph was saying this to try to get a rise out of her. To get her to explode. Steph hated living with her because she was the stereotypical strict parent. Rayburn ignored her.

"I'm doing bad in math again this term. I think I'd be doing much better if I lived with Dad as he has all the math brains you used to say."

"I'll hire you a tutor."

"But that will cost extra money."

"I'll dip into my savings if I have to."

"What happens when it runs out because of all the classes I keep flunking?"

"I made a lot of money at my former job and I am investing it wisely enough to afford you tutors straight through college."

"You sound really tense mom. Is the stress of raising me affecting your health?"

Steph was clearly either doing her homework or getting coached on the subject of pushing her buttons.

"I am as healthy as can be Steph."

Finally the drive ended. Steph leaped out of the car and unlocked the door with her key before Rayburn could even grab her purse.

…

"I HATE YOU!" Jen shouted before slamming her door shut.

Reid had just turned down Morgan's invitation to go down to New York. It wasn't easy but Reid was angry. She was being rude to the sitter Reid made her stay with during her suspension. He tried having a heart-to-heart about missing mom but she merely plugged her ears.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deal with it. It was too hard and it hurt so much. He dialed a number he hadn't dialed in years and rubbed his chip.

…

Rayburn felt slightly embarrassed being seen at such a meeting. She didn't belong here in a dank room that smelled like stale coffee. She was better than all of them. She had half a mind to turn away but the she saw him.

He looked more at ease in the room. As he came closer she noticed big circles under his eyes. His tie was crooked. He looked as tired as she felt.

Rayburn always took the initiative. "We meet again Dr. Reid," she said somberly.

"I had a feeling I might see you here. Our schools are so close."

"Will that be a problem?" she asked tightly.

"No. I am only here for help with my daughter. I honestly don't care why you're here."

"Well so am I, so your presence doesn't bother me either."

The last two seats left were facing each other in the circle. They purposely looked avoided looking at each other until Reid spoke about his struggle raising his daughter. Reid ignored her intense gaze after that until Rayburn spoke. Then they were both staring at each other as if no one else were in the room.

When the meeting broke up Reid quickly approached her. "Would you like to go and get a better cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to," Rayburn said.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!

#8

 _Grief releases love and it also instills a profound sense of connection._

 _~Jacqueline Novogratz_

Reid sat down in Hotch's office with trepidation. He knew what was coming but that didn't make it any less nerve-wracking or painful.

Hotch took a seat behind his desk.

"I spoke with Cruz and his opinion is in line with mine. You acted with reckless disregard for the safety of the team along with local law enforcement. Do you remember what I said would happen the last time you did something similar to this?"

Reid nodded. "I would be terminated from the BAU."

"You left me with no choice Spencer," Hotch said. "I know thought you had the situation under control but it went against every procedure in the book. It could have ended with you dead along with many others"

"In my defense the outcome was positive. I save a boy's life," Reid said calmly. "Sometimes the rules don't meet the situation."

"Cruz and I think differently. I'm sorry Reid but I need you to clean out your desk and leave with security."

"Is the security necessary?" he asked.

"It is part of the rules," Hotch said.

Reid left and looked into the bullpen. J.J. wasn't there. Probably Hotch's idea. He quickly pulled out a box and began to fill it with his things, paying little attention to the arrangement. The last thing he pulled out was the news clipping of him and Lila. He angrily ripped it apart and threw it in the trash.

After glancing back one last time at the BAU, he met security at the entrance.

…

Reid turned off his phone the minute he left Quantico. He entered his apartment in the middle of the afternoon and wondered what to do with himself. He knew Morgan, J.J. and Garcia would soon be knocking on his door. Books didn't appeal to him. Drugs were starting appear appealing. In the end he just didn't want to be anywhere.

There are one hundred eighteen mile metro rail in the D.C. Reid kept riding the lines with no destination in mind. He watched people and counted things. The rhythm was soothing at times but he would not sleep. He would not let himself cry.

He kept blindly crossing lines that he did not know where exactly he was when it came to the last stop. He briefly wondered how he would get home but then realized he didn't care.

A dark-skinned woman with intricately woven hair entered the empty car. She took a seat opposite him.

"Hi there," she said brightly. "I'm Janelle."

She offered her hand Reid weakly shook it. "I'm Spencer."

Reid turned away to signal he wasn't interested in conversation.

"You look a little lost, did you miss your stop?" she asked while still sounding cheerful.

"I'm not lost," Reid said dully.

"Maybe not lost physically, but you look like you're missing something."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Reid said.

"I get that," she said. "But sometimes it feels good to talk out your pain."

"Why do you care?" he asked irritably.

"Because you look like that sadness is eating you alive," Janelle said.

"I'm fine!" he said angrily.

Janelle turned away. "Okay, I'll give you your space then."

After a few minutes Reid looked up at the ceiling. "I was fired from my job today."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Janelle said calmly.

"I saved a life but I could have gotten everyone else killed."

"What did you do if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was a profiler for the BAU," he said.

"Sounds like an intense job."

"It is but I loved it."

"There is more to life than work you know."

"But it was everything to me," he said as tears streamed down his face. "Most of my friends work there. Being there made me feel whole."

"You will feel whole again," Janelle said soothingly. "Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow but eventually."

"My mom can barely recognize me in the psychiatric facility she lives in," he said suddenly as he faced the ground. "My best friend at work left to be with his family. The girl of my dreams was killed in front of me. I have a drug addiction. How do I make my life whole without my job?"

He was outright sobbing now and Janelle offered him tissues which he gratefully grabbed.

"I know you're hurting and you have every right to be," she said gently. "Pain is part of life. It is something we need to feel and express. Don't fear or repress the pain. Just remember there is light at the end of the tunnel."

"What light?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm sure you have friends who can help you find it. They must be worried about you too."

"I don't know."

"Do you believe in God, Spencer?" she asked

"I believe in a higher power but that is all."

"Would you like to believe in something more? Maybe to fill your life a little more?"

For the first time he looked straight at Janelle. "What are you, a grief counselor?"

She smiled. "I'm a trained counselor for my church but I work as a lobbyist for campaign finance reform."

Reid didn't say anything.

"Why don't you drop by my church this Sunday? There'll be plenty of great food to fill up that skinny frame of yours and music that might just help you feel whole again."

He felt moved by the woman's compassion.

"Where is it?"

She pulled out a card and gave it to him. "Don't feel obligated to come. I just thought you might like it."

"I'll be there."

The car stopped. They walked up together. She offered him her cell phone. "Do you want to call someone to pick you up?"

"How did you know I wouldn't have a phone with me?"

"Lucky guess."

He called Garcia and she picked up instantly. "Where have you been? We've all been worried sick about you!"

"I'm okay Garcia," he said calmly. "I think I made a friend tonight and am feeling a little better."

…

At the same time Kahina Johnson was dreaming of holding her baby. She laughed when she made faces at her. She bounced her on her hip and then suddenly felt her child fall from grip. She looked down and was nothing but baby clothes on the ground. Kahina woke breathing heavily.

She entered the nursery. She threw stuffed animals around and pulled clothes out of drawers. She fell down in the pile and slept fitfully.

All she ever wanted was a child to love, man or no man. It seemed she couldn't have either to fill the hole in her heart.

…

Kahina barely paid attention to church. She was just going through the motions. She tried and begged for God to make the pain go away but it felt like he wasn't listening. On the periphery she noticed a skinny white man who looked miserable as she felt. She wondered what was bothering him and how he ended up here.

She was tempted to skip the meal but her cousin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. "There is someone I'd like you to meet," Janelle said and beckoned the skinny man forward.

"Spencer, this is Kahina, Kahina, this is Spencer," she said.

His eyes lit up. "That is a lovely name Kahina. The name of a Berber warrior queen from the seventh century."

For the first time in what felt like ages her smile felt sincere. "Thank you. You know your history."

Janelle took a step aside. "I'll let you two talk," she said and rushed away.

Kahina sighed. She was being set up again.

"So brings you to our church Spencer?" she asked politely.

"It is a long story but Janelle thought my coming here would help me through things."

"Janelle thinks church can be cure for everything."

"She didn't push it on me. She just asked me to open my mind a little."

"Did it help?" she asked.

Spencer looked around. "I feel better after going to your church. I can't exactly explain how or why but I do."

"My adoption of a child didn't go through," Kahina said suddenly. "The family changed their mind."

"I'm so sorry," Spencer said.

"That is what everyone says," she said.

"My problems feel so small in comparison. I was fired from my job and I was randomly riding metro lines when Janelle found me."

"What did you do?"

"I was a profiler for the FBI"

"Now it's my turn to say I'm sorry," Kahina said.

"It is not the end of the world," Spencer said.

"But it must feel like it," she said.

Spencer looked at her intensely. "It does, until just this moment."

Deep in heart she felt a faint flutter. "Really?"

"Really."

…

Four weeks later Reid ran into Janelle on the same line at an earlier hour. He was dressed sharply.

"Lost again Spencer?" she said teasingly.

Reid smiled. "I'm meeting Johnsons."

Janelle laughed. "You are in for it mister."

"Wish me luck?"

"You'll need more than just luck to meet Noah's expectations."

"You think he'll approve of my job? It is not the FBI but working a non-profit—"

"Dedicated to finding ways for sustainable living in developing countries still sounds extremely impressive. Don't worry about the job. Just be yourself."

"Thanks for everything Janelle," he said.

"You're welcome Spencer."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

#9

 _The art of love is largely the art of persistence._

 _~Albert Ellis_

His music filled the air with drama and life. Reid could listen to his friend Ethan play for hours. Yet he couldn't help but keep glancing at a woman sitting in the corner laughing with friends. She had thick curly brown hair and a sparkling smile. Reid kept trying to ignore her. He was there for his friend, not romance.

When Ethan took a break and approached the bar where Reid was sitting. He took a glass of water the bartender gave him. "Approach her," he said after a sip.

"What?" Reid asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Friend, you can be so clueless at times. Every other time I glanced your way, you were looking at the young woman with curls."

"You know I am not good with women in bars," he whispered.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try if you see the right girl. Now approach her before she finds someone else."

"Okay, Okay," he said walking away from his friend.

The woman was sipping her drink when he came into her line of vision.

"Hi," he said clumsily "I'm Spencer."

"I'm Joyce," she said and glanced Ethan's way. "You know him?"

"He's been one of my closest friends for a long time," he said.

"He is really good. Be sure to tell him that for me at the end."

"I will," he said. "So what do you do for a living Joyce?"

"I'm a police sketch artist," she said. "You?"

"I'm a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico."

"That must be an interesting job," she said. "Do you travel much?"

"A lot actually. It feels good to do my job. I help people," he said. "Your job must be interesting too. Drawing different faces."

"It is," she said nodding her head. "It never gets old, that feeling of drawing the right composition to get the perpetrator."

"I draw a little too," he said. "I have an eidetic memory. I can sometimes sketch what I remember."

"That's great that you can do that," Joyce said and then looked up at the small stage where Ethan was prepping again. "Come and sit with us, and then you can introduce my group to Ethan if that is okay."

"Sure, that sounds great," Reid said and took a seat with them.

…

On the plane ride home four days later Reid was sketching for twentieth time. He wanted to get her nose right.

"Who's the pretty girl?" J.J. said sneaking up on him.

"Just someone I met," he said trying to hide his sketch. "I met her the night Ethan was performing in D.C. She's a police sketch artist and we agreed to exchange drawings of each other the next time we met."

"That is really a lovely drawing Spence," she said.

"I hope it is good enough."

"It is not like you do it for a living. Just relax and remember this is supposed to be fun."

"I know," he said and started again.

…

Joyce loved his hair. She could draw variations of it for hours. It wasn't FBI standard she imagined. She wondered if he ever cut it extremely short. His hair combined with his bone structure made him look dreamier than he probably realized.

"That is one handsome fella," her friend Layla said when she arrived for their lunch date.

"I know," she said "and I am going to break his heart."

"Don't say that," she said. "You haven't even been on a date with him yet!"

"I know but my sister—"

"Is your excuse not to get involved with anyone," she said.

"The first guy left before the end of dinner!"

"You don't know how things will turn out with this one."

Joyce sighed. She really liked Spencer and hoped Roxanne for once wouldn't scare him off.

…

She beamed when she saw his work.

"I love it," she declared. "You make me look twice more attractive than I really am."

Reid turned red and looked at the sketch she gave him.

"You make me look more confident than I really was that night."

She smiled. "You approached a group of four of us. That showed nerve."

"Thanks."

Then suddenly her smile fell and she turned serious. "I have something to tell you and I'll completely understand if you decide to run for the hills afterwards."

Reid leaned in. "Joyce I want to get to know you better and I'm prepared to face whatever comes."

Joyce took a deep breath. "My sister is a reality TV star on the show 'Capital Drama'"

"I've never heard of it."

"What about 'The Real Housewives' shows?"

"Only vaguely."

She laughed. "Consider yourself lucky to live in a state of oblivion."

"What is this show about?"

"It follows the 'glamourous' lives of the wives of DC's elite power brokers."

"Who your sister's husband?"

"Luke Brunsen."

"The CEO of DC Investments?"

"You know who he is?" Joyce said, surprised.

"DC Investments manages the stocks and bonds of several high profile companies such as Gorman Development, Messer Innovations, and Clemente Publishing."

She smiled. "How refreshing to meet someone who knows more about my brother-in-law than my sister."

"Thanks I guess."

"So you're not scared off?"

"No," Reid said firmly. "I want to get to know you Joyce. I am here for you not your sister."

Her smile was radiant. "Thank you! Now let's talk about something else. What games do you like?"

"Chess," he said.

"I'm just learning on my own! Maybe you could teach me?"

"I'd love to."

…

Morgan was hosting a dinner party for the team and Hank was being passed around. As Reid held Hank he got up the nerve ask what had been on his mind for several days.

"Does anyone watch 'Capital Drama'?"

Savannah laughed. "It is my favorite guilty pleasure show."

"I know," Garcia chipped in. "I love Nadine as her style is kooky but cool at the same time."

"I know shouldn't be saying this but I love Roxie," Savannah said conspiratorially. "The stuff she says is outrageous."

Morgan looked to Reid. "Why the curiosity kid?"

He sighed. "I'm dating Roxie's sister."

"Joyce?" Savannah said. "She always looks miserable when she's out with her but I always guessed it had to do with being in the spotlight. But you can tell that Roxie genuinely loves her."

"Really?"

"I may not be a profiler but I like to think I know a thing or two about love," she said and kissed Morgan on the cheek.

…

Three weeks later, Joyce was nervously playing with her bracelets. The house was filled with producers, lighting, and camera equipment as usual. Roxanne, Luke, and Joyce already had their microphones on.

"Don't fidget so much," Roxanne said gently. "It doesn't look good on camera."

"Please be nice to him," she said urgently.

"I promise I'll use kid gloves," she said assuredly.

There was the ringing of the doorbell. Roxanne walked over to answer it.

"Spencer!" She said exuberantly and folded him into a hug before Joyce could even catch a glimpse of him.

"Hi," he said nervously as he edged in. He was wearing a navy-blue suit and holding yellow roses. Joyce noted that a producer had already put a microphone on him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Brunsen," he said formally. He presented the flowers to Roxanne. "These are for you."

"Why thank you," she said loudly. "And no more of this 'Brunsen' business. Just call me Roxie and Luke, Luke like everyone else does."

Reid gave Joyce a quick hug and they walked to the dining room.

"So Spencer I understand you're a profiler for the FBI" Luke said. "It sounds like interesting work."

"It is," Reid said. "I get to travel across the country and meet different people and help save lives."

"How heroic of you!" gushed Roxie as the salads were served by waiters.

Reid looked slightly embarrassed by the attention. "You didn't have to go all out for a dinner for me."

"Nonsense," Roxie said. "I also love an excuse to show off Chef Moore's unique feasts."

Luke leaned into towards Reid. "Trust me her meals aren't anything to write home about."

"I heard that!" Roxie said.

"It's the truth dear."

Reid drank some of the wine offered. "So Mr.-Luke what are your thoughts on the status of the Trans-Pacific Partnership?"

Luke looked taken aback. "No one ever asks me fun questions at this dinners!"

Roxie played with her salad. "That's because no one cares about your job dear."

"My one hundred six investors do!"

Roxie ignored him. "So Spencer are you still a virgin?"

Reid dropped his fork. Joyce's heart sank. The relationship was over before salads were finished.

"I believe that is none of your business," he said firmly.

Joyce suddenly felt hope. Someone to finally stand up to her sister.

She pushed forward. "Did Joyce tell you about how she lost hers to a surfer during her college spring break junior year? She said the sand got literally everywhere."

"Roxie!" Joyce shouted.

Reid suddenly grabbed Joyce's hand. "There are things Joyce and I talk about that shouldn't be shared at the dinner table."

Roxie groaned. "Why should we talk about trade agreements when there is fun stuff to talk about? Like the night Joyce and I got super-drunk at my bachelorette party and ended up getting matching tattoos on our butts. Have you seen it yet?"

Joyce thought she was going to be sick to her stomach. Reid gripped her hand harder. She clung to it like a lifeline. She leaned in.

"You can run now if you like," she whispered.

"Only if you come with me," he said back and turned to Roxie.

"Roxanne, I am sure you have a good heart and love your sister dearly," he said steadily. "But this line of questioning is making me and Joyce very uncomfortable. If don't stop I am going to leave and take Joyce with me if she wants to."

Roxie looked mildly offended. "So now you think you know what my sister wants better than I do. I'm not sure if there is enough man to you. Did you know that the last man Joyce had a long-term relationship with was a college quarterback for Georgia State? I think his left arm weighs more than you."

Luke just looked mildly amused by the whole exchange.

Joyce stood up. "I know what's best for me. I think my boyfriend and I should leave."

"Fine, leave if you want to," Roxie said indifferently. "If you can't handle the truth about my sister, maybe you don't belong here. Joyce, I know you'll come back when you've come to your senses about him."

"I highly doubt that," Joyce said over her shoulder as they walked out of the house.

The producers helped them remove their microphones outside.

As Reid adjusted his collar he asked: "I am curious. What does that tattoo look like?"

She giggled. "You'll just have to wait and find out when the time is right."

…

"How did dinner go?" J.J. asked the next day at brunch.

Reid buttered his toast. "It should make for an interesting episode of 'Capital Drama.' Could some one pass the OJ over please?"

He didn't say another word about it the entire meal.

…

After a week of relentless voicemail messages, Joyce finally decided to meet with her sister for lunch. The restaurant was mostly vacant as usual to maintain the cozy feeling despite all the filming crew.

"I'm so sorry," she said before even greeting her.

"I know," Joyce said.

"What can I do to make up for it?"

"Talk to me and my boyfriend with respect," she said.

"Done," Roxie said. "Anything for him and my sweet little sister."

"The producers liked him that much?" Joyce said not caring if they would have to redo the whole scene.

"They want to film your wedding," she said. "Joyce I saw the footage. He is seriously in love with you."

"It is not happening this season,"

…

 _This season on 'Capital Drama:' Nadine tries Botox with mixed results. Taylor's teenage daughter is out of control! Lina's ex comes back to add some drama. Karen's antics make it on to the front page of Pop Watch for all the wrong reasons. And finally Outrageous Roxie learns to tame her tongue to save her relationship with her sister and her future brother-in-law._


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the support as always.

#10

 _Hunger, love, pain, fear are some of those inner forces which rule the individual's instinct for self preservation._

 _~Albert Einstein_

Tara Lanthrop was having a bad day. Or bad morning that she believed would lead to a worse afternoon, evening, and night. She woke up late on the most important day of her advertising career she was trying to resurrect. After grabbing her bulky portfolio she took one last look at herself in the mirror. With her chin-length blond hair and black blazer with a white blouse plus a silk a rainbow scarf for color, she looked like the picture of professionalism. If only she felt the same on the inside.

Technically her office was within walking distance, running if she hoped to arrive only fifteen minutes late. But in Savannah, Georgia's hot weather and her high heels, it just wasn't an option. What was an option was cutting through a gated alley. It was the length of a street and Lanthrop believed it was used as some sort of loading dock. She took off her shoes, threw them over the gate, and pulled herself over.

Then she saw him. A shirtless man bleeding on the side of the alley. Forgetting, her shoes, she ran to his side. It looked worse up close. He was bleeding from his abdomen and some sort of word was cut into his chest. There were tiny cuts on his cheeks. At first she thought he was dead but then he opened his eyes.

"Please," he whispered. "Help me."

Lanthrop leaped into action. She pulled off her scarf and pressed it again his chest wound.

"Hi," she said trying to sound cheerful. "I'm Tara Lanthrop. What's your name?"

"Spencer," he moaned. "Spencer Reid."

"Can you hold this while I rip apart my blazer?"

He merely nodded and weakly pressed his hands against the scarf.

For the first time she felt lucky she had a sister who was a surgeon. Watching her cut up her dolls and later studying to be a cardiac surgeon taught her a couple things. She shrugged off her blazer and ripped it apart so that there were long strips. She pressed a strip across what looked like a stab wound at the abdomen and then added another for Reid to hold to his chest. She rolled up the rest of her blazer and applied it to the abdomen wound.

With one hand on the wound she reached for her phone. She dialed nine-one-one and gave the address to the best of her knowledge.

Reid was starting to lose consciousness again.

She gently wiped away a lock of hair on his forehead.

"Spencer," she said urgently. "Spencer you need to stay with me. Come on, um…I work at an ad agency. What do you do for a living?"

"FBI agent," he murmured with his eyes closed.

"That's cool," she said. "Are you in the advance team for the president? Is he coming to town?"

He shook his head. "That's secret service. I'm a profiler."

"Even cooler," she said.

He suddenly burst into tears. "I was the target of the UNSUB," he said and suddenly yelped when tears leaked into cuts on his cheeks.

With one hand firmly on his abdomen she began to frantically wipe away the tears.

"It's okay Spencer, the ambulance should be here any minute," she said panicking.

"Tell them no narcotics," he said urgently.

"Spencer I'm no doctor but you probably have internal bleeding. They're going to need to knock you out with something."

"But I'm an addict, to, to dilaudid," he said as more tears formed.

"I'm a cocaine addict, three months clean. I'd still accept drugs and deal with the consequences later. This is literally life or death."

The sound of ambulances could be heard.

"Help is on the way Spencer," she said as she continued to wipe away tears.

"He carved 'stupid' into my chest, backwards," he said suddenly. "So I can never look in the mirror the same if I lived."

He was crying so hard he began to cough. Lanthrop had no idea what possessed her to do so but suddenly she kissed him on the lips. She tried to drain the pain away.

When she stopped he looked into her eyes with surprise and confusion. He then closed them and fell back as the sound footsteps arrived upon them.

…

She rode in the ambulance with him. The EMTs said that her actions probably saved his life, yet she didn't feel much like a hero. Lanthrop just felt numb.

She was told detectives would be coming to take her statement. After some begging they let her sit in the chairs outside the operating room. Lanthrop closed her eyes and tasted the last remnant of the kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

Her sister Sophie was standing in front in scrubs with her hands on her hips.

"Can't a little sister hang out in the OR when she feels like it?" she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be performing a presentation to save your career?"

"Don't you have some angio things to perform in the cardiac wing?"

"What are you doing here Tara?"

"I think I have to wait for the detectives before I answer that," she said.

She let out a loud huff. "Are you in trouble again Tara? I can't believe this. Why?"

A police officer appeared followed by a man in a suit.

"Dr. Lanthrop you shouldn't be here, the woman is part of an ongoing investigation."

"I'm her sister," she said defiantly. "She needs me."

"I can handle it Sophie," Lanthrop said more confidently than she felt. "I'll call if I need bail money."

Her sister rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Tara Lanthrop," the man in the suit said. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. Why don't we move this discussion to another room?"

"Is Spencer going to be okay?"

"He's in critical but stable condition for now."

"Thank god," she said as she got up.

She followed Hotchner into a small meeting room off to the side where another older man was waiting.

"This is Special Agent David Rossi. Tell us from the beginning about your encounter with Agent Reid," he said once they sat down.

She described everything she did including the kiss.

Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?"

"I needed him to stop pouring salt into his wounds and I didn't know what else to do," she said honestly.

The two agents exchanged a look.

"That will be all Miss Lanthrop. While the men we believe responsible are in custody, we're going to provide you a police escort and twenty-four hours security until we're certain."

"Can't I be there when he wakes up?" she asked pleadingly.

Hotch shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It is a security risk."

It suddenly hit her. "You think I'm lying."

"We just want to verify your story," Rossi said.

"Can't you do so from here?"

The two men exchanged another look.

"We'd like to hear Agent Reid's version," Hotch said.

Lanthrop knew she could not win an argument with two FBI agents.

"Okay," she said tearing up. "I'll go."

"Thank you for your time Miss Lanthrop," Hotch said standing up.

"I'm glad I was able to save your friend's life," she said.

"This officer will take you home," he said gesturing to the cop outside the door.

…

Hotch closed the door after Lanthrop left.

"What is your take David?"

"I think she's telling the truth. We have Richards, Bates, and Collins in custody. There was no mention of a female accomplice."

Hotch nodded. "They were bragging about leaving Reid where we couldn't find him."

"And we wouldn't have if a woman wasn't running late for work."

…

Reid slowly opened his eyes and saw someone with blond hair slumped in a seat.

"Tara," he said.

J.J. straightened up and looked at Reid. She smiled.

"You're awake, how're you feeling?"

A sense of panic set in. "Where's Tara? She had nothing to with this!"

"She is at her apartment under security watch in case someone comes after her."

"Or she comes back for me."

"Spence!" J.J. said. "She's safe and we really don't think she had anything to do with your attack."

"Then bring her to me, please," he said as his voice started to crack.

…

Garcia was in the room knitting when J.J. came with Lanthrop who appeared in a red t-shirt and jeans. She looked like she hadn't slept well.

"How are you feeling?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Alive, thanks to you," he said with a smile.

"I like to think anyone would have done the same if they were in my position."

"Including, kiss me?" he said softly.

J.J. and Garcia gasped. They hadn't heard about that part.

Lanthrop approached him. "I just needed you to calm down and, and you're a very attractive man," she said turning a deep shade of red.

"I think you're a lovely woman Tara," he said. "I know I'm in love with you right now because you saved my life, but I want to believe there can be more to this relationship."

"Why don't you focus on getting better first?"

"I will," Reid said and then looked at her attire. "Did you go to work?"

"I was fired," she said. "I was running late for the meeting before I met you and that was my third strike."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I think I need a fresh start," she said taking a seat. "One away from my well-meaning but overbearing sister."

"Can I suggest D.C.?" he said.

"I can help you find a job," Garcia said suddenly.

Reid smiled. "So you're endorsing this relationship Garcia?"

"I am too," J.J. added. "Anything to make you happy Spence."

Lanthrop looked around, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Thank you all so much."

"Thank you for saving my life Tara."

…

Three months later Reid was looking at the scar on his chest in the bathroom mirror. The doctors said there was no way of removing it. It still haunted him every day.

Lanthrop's arms snaked around him. She kissed his neck.

"The people who did this must be extremely stupid to think that word would ever hurt you."

He wrapped arms around her.

"I don't know how I could have gotten through this without you."

"I don't know I have could have stayed six months clean without you," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," she said and guided him to their bedroom.

End Note:

I'm not a medical professional. A level of suspension of disbelief is necessary for all of my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

#11

 _A library implies an act of faith._

 _~Victor Hugo_

Reid sighed peacefully as he pulled into the Emmerson library. He considered it his home library as he could walk there. But tonight he was driving because he needed the peace and the normalcy after a difficult case. He got out of the car and walked into the library. The smells soothed his senses.

The evening librarian Emma, greeted him warmly.

"It's been a while Spencer," she said. "Two weeks to be exact."

"I didn't know you were counting," Reid said teasingly.

"You're one of my regulars and seeing you brings me peace especially during chaotic times," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She raised her hand. "In three, two, one," she said and the unmistakable sound of Legos crashing in bins could be heard. It filled the entire library as kids started to laugh and squeal.

Emma sighed. "Our new children's librarian didn't waste any time changing things. People are trying to concentrate in here!" she shouted in hushed tone.

Reid looked annoyed. "There are tutors trying to help students in here," he said.

She shook her head. "It is all about getting people in the door. It doesn't matter if it is just to play with toys."

He nodded. "Library patronage is decreasing across the board to due to other sources for information and electronic books."

Emma smiled. "Google can give you a million answers."

"But a librarian can get you the right one," Reid said.

Her smile broadened and then she suddenly turned around. She came back with a list of titles.

"Our newest acquisitions I thought you might like."

He took the sheet of paper and smiled. "Thanks Emma."

"Any time for you Spencer."

Reid went to the new book section and started browsing titles. The sounds of crashing and clanking was relentless. He pretended he was in a noisy police precinct and tried to block the sound out.

An hour later kids between the ages of six and twelve came marching in. Reid looked to see them placing their creations on top of the short book cases in the kid's area. Some of them were mildly impressive. That still wasn't an excuse for the noise though.

"Thank you Miss. J," one kid said to a woman with twin braids who helped him lift his creation up.

"Any time kiddo," she said cheerfully. "You'll be taller than me in no time."

Reid went back to reading his books. Later he heard "Miss J." say good-bye to Emma, and Emma gave a very brief response. Tension at the workplace was never a good thing.

It was ten minutes to closing when Reid checked out his materials. He thanked Emma for the recommendation and she smiled and blushed in return. Reid had known Emma for four years. He knew she had a boyfriend for a while but in the past few times he had visited she had seemed very interested him. He didn't know what to think. It might be worth considering.

…

Three weeks later Reid was bored one Saturday and decided to visit the library. He entered it to find all the chairs in the quiet reading area removed and the tables pushed to the walls. In the center children were sitting eagerly. Reid went in the opposite the direction to find a nook to read.

"So who would like to see some monkeys?" Miss Jay shouted into a microphone.

There were cheers. Reid groaned and curled up as best he could. Throughout the library he could hear the different monkeys being described and how they interacted with the children. He couldn't help but find it somewhat interesting even though he already knew most of the facts. An hour later the program ended but the noisiness of the children lingered for at least another half hour.

When the library quieted down he lost track of time. It felt good to get lost in some books after being so distracted. It wasn't until a page quietly told him the library was closing soon that he realized how late it was.

Reid noticed a motorcycle in the space reserved for librarians. He wondered if it belonged to Miss. J. He decided to linger a while longer in the lot. Sure enough Miss. J appeared in jeans holding a helmet.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "May I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself," he said clumsily. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I'm Joan Monahan," she said offering a hand.

Reid waved. "I heard kids call you 'Miss. J'"

"Miss. J sounds cooler don't you think? And Monahan is such a long name for kids to say."

"Right," he said.

"Something on your mind Dr. Reid?" she said.

"You've made my library louder," he said suddenly.

"Is that a problem?" she asked mildly.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I think your programing is making it difficult for people to concentrate, like the monkey exhibit."

"I couldn't put it in the meeting room because it would have been a fire code violation."

"And this Lego club, the noise spreads everywhere."

"Noise is a sign of energy in a library," she said defensively. "The kids were having fun and I'm glad I got so many kids especially on a school night."

"Where there were also tutors," he said with annoyance.

She looked offended. "Dr. Reid if you or anyone else you know have complaints about my programming implementations, by all means contact the director. But you should also know that I was hired to bring up attendance numbers by any means I can get funding for."

"So what next, you're going to bring a clown in the library?"

"No," she said. "Some clowns scare kids. I'm bringing in a juggler."

Reid shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Monahan put her helmet on. "It's the future Dr. Reid."

…

On a plane ride home people were describing their plans for the weekend.

"James Bond marathon," Luke Alvez said.

"Cigar rolling event," Rossi said.

"Jack and I are going to a family picnic."

"A girlfriend's bachelorette party," Lewis said.

"I'm taking Max and Henry to this juggling event at a local library," J.J. said.

Reid looked up from his book. "Emerson library?"

"Yes, that's your neighborhood library isn't it?" she said and smiled. "Why don't you come and we can go out for something later?"

"Sure," he mumbled.

"You don't like a juggler in the library?" she said teasingly.

"It ruins the experience for other patrons," he said huffily.

"But it is fun, come and see," she said.

"Fine," he said.

…

Next Saturday he found himself on the ground holding Max as Henry stood on the little stage looking like he was having the time of his life. He was throwing things back and the juggler kept throwing them higher. J.J. and Will were beaming with approval. At one point he notice Monahan watching him briefly.

When the even was over Henry asked:

"Can you juggle?"

"A little bit, but magic is what I am best at."

"Maybe you could show off your magic skills at the library then," Henry said.

"I'm not sure the librarian would want that," he said.

J.J. laughed. "A juggler isn't that different from a magician."

"Magic involves more skill," he said.

Monahan appeared. "Did I hear something about you knowing magic?"

"My godfather is the best!" Henry said.

She looked at him. "I've been looking for a magician. Would you be interested?"

"I'm an FBI agent," he said. "You wouldn't want me."

Monahan clapped her hands together. "I love it! You can be an educational magician. Combine fun with what you think kids need to know about safety."

J.J. nudged him. "It does sound like fun."

Feeling cornered, he nodded. "Okay but J.J. you have to be my assistant."

"It would be my pleasure," she said with a slight bow.

"Great," Monahan said happily. "Come into my office and we'll work out the logistics."

…

"Do I look okay?" Reid said nervously as they drove to the library a few weeks later.

"Do I?" J.J. said. "I never washed my hair on the plane before.

"You look great."

"Come on let's get in there."

Monahan looked like she about to cry out of relief when she saw them. They were running fifteen minutes late.

"I know about the case in Indianapolis," she said. "It's okay that you're late. You save lives and this is just fun. Thank you for managing to come."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint your audience," he said.

"Thank you," she said

The show was a rousing success. Kids kept asking about how he did certain tricks. He directed them to the books in the library and kids were actually checking out reading materials. Monahan looked extremely pleased.

Once the rest of the audience dispersed she approached them.

"Can I buy you two dinner, off the books?"

J.J. shook her head. "I just want to go home and put my feet up."

"How about you Dr. Reid?" she asked.

"I think I'd like that," he said.

"You like Indian?"

"I love it."

…

Four weeks later Reid visited the library and found Emma giving him the cold shoulder. She didn't have any new book recommendations for him even though he knew this was when the most new books came in.

"Can you recommend any books?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Joan?" she said.

"You have better sense of my tastes," he said nervously.

"But she will eventually."

Reid sighed. So this was how it was going to be. He and Emma never managed to connect. With Joan there was more debate and conflict in a good way.

"So now you're for noisy libraries?" she said.

"I see more of the merits to interactive library activities," he said diplomatically.

She turned her head to the computer. A minute later she produced a list of books for him to look at.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome," she said tightly.

End Note:

I know what I'm talking about with this one. Llamas have come inside my library. The librarian isn't me. I'm afraid of motorcycles.


	12. Chapter 12

#12

" _The extreme form of passionate love is secret love."_

 _~Japanese Proverb_

The job was a pain. Conducting surveillance on an FBI agent. The odds of her getting caught were astronomically high. Eileen Cortland was to watch and study Spencer Reid's life and daily habits and report back to San Diego in three weeks' time.

With light brown hair and brown eyes, Cortland could easily get lost in a crowd. Her skill in staying invisible was useful in high school when it came to hiding from bullies. In the police academy, she easily hid in plain sight in their role-playing exercises. If only she were swifter when it came to getting dirty for the right reasons.

She arrived on a Sunday afternoon and set up shop in a vacant apartment across from where Reid lived. The renters had been kicked out a month ago and the owner was having a hard time finding new ones as the price was so high. It was a level below Reid's but it was fine for her needs. This was the first of many crimes she would be committing on this job.

…

Cortland woke up early and dressed business casual. Through her camera she caught her first glimpse of him an hour later already dressed for work. She quickly took the back entrance out of the building to follow him.

The distance between Van Ness and Quantico was commutable either by car or subway. It was a nice day, so Reid appeared to walk to the subway. Cortland always stayed a few feet away from him in the crowd. Once they got underground she tied her hair back and threw on some glasses. There was no such thing too much paranoia in her job.

Reid took a seat at the end so she was forced to sit in the middle. She pulled a _People_ magazine out and began to read. Cortland glanced once him and found him staring out the window. She wondered how many of the world's problems he was trying to solve.

When the Quantico stop came, Cortland tucked her feet in to let Reid pass. She didn't look up until he passed her. It would have been risky to follow him any closer. She stayed on for two more stops. Once she reached the surface, she let down her hair and ditched the magazine. The real work was about to begin.

Most of her jobs had been legal investigative work. Catching cheating spouses, employees who weren't injured but claiming workman's compensation as examples. But what she was doing now could land her in jail at least a few years.

Careful about not leaving scratches, she broke into Reid's apartment in roughly a minute. She was amazed at the size of the inside. He must be investing his money carefully. There were bookshelves everywhere. The tech department said his cyber footprint was small and that explained part of it. She glanced at the titles ranging from a Nigerian dictionary, a large selection of Russian literature, to soap digest books. She noticed there was less dust on one row and a book sticking out. She carefully pulled it out and found a quotation written in the book.

Cortland sighed. "You were in love once," she murmured. "But not anymore."

After carefully putting it back she pulled out her surveillance equipment. She rigged cameras and microphones in the main sitting area, kitchen, bedroom, and the place she was dreading the most, the bathroom.

She wasn't paid to ask questions but doing this made her feel dirty. It was specifically requested that the bug be placed in the shower stall. Cortland could have said there was no good place to fit it. But they would be able to tell she was lying. All the bugs would be transmitting back to her, not cloud storage, which meant she had some control over how it was presented.

Cortland took her time examining his apartment further. He had take-out menus from every cuisine culture in the world and were organized alphabetically. His desk was extremely neat with a fountain pen at the head of the blotter. In it was a sobriety coin. She looked through his mail and found that he did diversify his investments well. She also found the latest report from a sanitarium where his mother appeared to be staying at. Reading that made her feel dirtier than when she was in the bathroom. His clothes were all sorted neatly according to color with darker ones closer to the front. He seemed to favor dark suits with handkerchief pockets.

Before leaving she took another glance around his apartment. He had pictures, music CDs (all Beethoven) and some Dr. Who paraphernalia. It was refreshing to be in an apartment with such a strong personality. She both dreaded and looked forward to seeing him in it.

…

In the afternoon the tech specialist in San Diego texted her that Reid was in Boise on a case. This left Cortland free to roam the city. She had never been to DC and always wanted to. The closest she'd been was New York where her mom only wanted to shop.

As she spent time in some of the museums, she wondered about Reid. She wondered what this client wanted from him. Asking was dangerous. Cortland knew better and she usually didn't think too much about these cases. Something about Reid felt very special.

She arrived at "her" apartment late at night. She pulled out her camera in case there was any activity. The curtains at his window were unmoving. Cortland cuddled up in a blanket and slept.

…

By the third day of doing touristy things, Cortland was going crazy with boredom and anxiety. The tech finally texted her that the case was complete and he should be home by around six o'clock.

She watched him come in around six thirty. She turned on the surveillance cameras and began to watch. Upon entering his apartment and turning on the light, he dropped his bags and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted. She watched uneasily as he entered his bedroom and began to undress down to a t-shirt and shorts. He then pulled the blankets up and laid on his bed. He appeared to fall asleep instantly.

It must have been a hard case. Cortland drafted some notes:

 _Subject falls asleep quickly after exhausting cases._

…

The next day she woke up extremely early and got dressed. Reid looked so peaceful as he slept. He woke up two hours later and began to undress. Her stomach churned as she watched him enter the shower. She didn't watch long. Cortland only took notes about the scars on his skin. She refused to admit to herself the possibility that she enjoyed it as she minimized the screen showing the bathroom.

It was raining today so he drove. Cortland grabbed a taxi and paid extra for him to follow her specific instructions. Reid always drove the speed limit and sometimes a few miles under. He followed all the rules of the road. She was careful to turn away when they drove past him as he took the off ramp to Quantico.

Cortland returned to DC to play tourist again for a few hours. She mulled over what she saw in the shower stall. She wondered what the client wanted to do with this information. It started to scare her to think about the possibilities.

…

Reid liked to play chess in the park. He adored Derek Morgan's son. He spent Sundays with Jennifer Jareau's family. His favorite coffee spot was two blocks away called Culture Café. Two cases made him cry in the shower when he came home. His letters to his mother were at least three pages long. While doing simple chores a he played Beethoven and hummed along. When he didn't come home late from cases he usually settled down and read three books before ten o'clock and the subjects ranged from the history of cartography to medical textbooks on podiatry. He kept a busy if lonely, life.

She kept her bosses in San Diego informed about his habits as requested. The woman she only knew as Tasha asked for pictures of him in the shower. She could hear a hint of a smile in the woman's voice when she asked and that terrified her.

"I want full-body shots," she said. "Both back and front, especially the front."

"I'll send them to you when my report is complete," she said trying to stay calm.

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't think I've gotten the best shots yet," she said.

Tasha sighed. "I suppose, they're worth the wait then. I can't wait to guess his measurements."

"I've got to go," Cortland said. "I think I see Reid leaving."

"Then back to work you go," she said cheerfully and hung up.

She let her back fall again the wall. Cortland had a decision to make. After watching him for over two weeks, she realized what she wanted. She had been alone in her misery for too long. If she was going to go to jail, it might as well be for the right reasons.

…

Reid should be happy. He found the women locked in the attic safe before they were about to be sacrificed. But the images of the burned women threatened to haunt his sleep. He just wanted to go into his apartment and lay down.

Unfortunately, he found a woman sitting on his couch in the dark. He pulled out his weapon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Can you turn on the light first?" she asked calmly. "It is kind of hard to talk in the dark."

While still aiming his gun at her, he turned on the light. He saw a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair dressed in a white blouse and beige pants.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked firmly.

"My name is Eileen Cortland. I am a private investigator based in San Diego sent to monitor your activity using illegal methods that include bugging your apartment. This is a great place by the way."

"Why?"

"I do not know much about who is asking for this information. I am not paid to ask questions."

Reid didn't lower his gun.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Fifteen days."

"Where are the bugs?"

"Here, the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom."

Reid couldn't help but turn red. He was growing angry too.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I've grown a conscience," she said casually. "I have done some scummy things for these people but I found the line I couldn't cross when they asked for naked pictures of you."

"It's not in cloud storage?" he said.

"Nope, the bugs are of an old-school design. Cloud storage is also more prone to untraceable hacking."

"What do you want?"

"To serve my time in a federal super-max. The people who hired me are dangerous."

Reid watched her. Something hit him.

"You used to be police," he said.

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"Your wording, and many PIs are former police. You were forced out weren't you? What does this organization have on you that you're afraid of?"

She sighed. "I was caught stealing money for my mother's escalating medical bills. I ratted everyone out to avoid jail time. Even though my mother is dead, I am still paying bills. The people I work for say that a powerful cop on the inside has put a hit on me. They've offered protection and cash for servitude."

Cortland was telling the truth and Reid could see in her micro-expressions that she was on the verge of tears. He lowered his weapon and holstered it.

"What if we tried to this organization down together?"

Her eyes filled with hope. "You're willing to risk that?"

"No life should be thrown away due to some bad decisions. Keep up your job we'll work out something with my team."

"You're amazing," she said. "Even better in real life."

"Thank you," he said uncertainly.

"You know I've seen naked pictures of you right and you still want to help me?" she said rapidly.

He turned a deeper shade of red. "What matters is taking this organization down," Reid said.

She stood up and walked to him. "Will you still want to after I do this?"

She pulled him forward by the tie and kissed him. She kissed him so hard he forgot to breath.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I think I fell in love with you a couple days ago."

"I-I feel honored," he sputtered out. "I think, I don't know what to think."

"That must be a first for you," she said shakily.

He laughed. He really didn't know what to think. He just knew he wanted to be kissed by her again.

End note:

This one was a lot of fun. If there is interest, I might write a multi-chapter story to it later.


	13. Chapter 13

I suffered a couple personal tragedies recently and writing is like therapy to me. I'm a bit manic, but I swear I'll get back to all my stories in due time.

#13

 _Leadership today is based on relationships built with trust, hope, love and encouragement._

 _~Bill Cox_

Miranda Byers took a deep breath. She looked at the sign over the Silver Spring Community Center: "Lonely Hearts Chess Tournament" This was it. Just a couple games and then back to the horror show outside.

"First time?"

Byers turned around to see a man in a suit.

"Yes," she said timidly.

He smiled. "Just come in, relax, and enjoy the game."

His smile was charming.

"I will," she said.

"I'm Gavin, by the way," he said and offered his hand. "Want to walk in with me?"

"Kelly Brown," she lied. "Sure."

They shook hands and walked into the community centers where tables were set up.

"Would you like to play me first?" he offered.

"Okay," she said. "As long as you don't go easy on me."

"I would never hit a girl but I will knock over her king," he said.

Byers smiled. "Sounds fair to me."

An announcement was made and the lightning round started. To her disappointment, Gavin was a bad player. His first moves were his attempts to go easy on her but then when he put in some effort, it was clear he was not good. Towards the end of the game Byers found herself trying to go easy on him but she was too competitive. The game ended and both looked disappointed at the result.

"Would you like to have coffee later?" Byers offered.

"No thanks," he said and quickly left.

Byers sighed. This was an open tournament, she should have known better. She thought about leaving but that would have defeated the point of coming out here. Byers decided to stay and be a good sport.

The following games were only marginally more challenging. Some of the men seemed to enjoy such a strong game. Others were intimidated. A few of the men tried to make small talk about what she did for a living but she only wanted to play. This probably defeated the point of the "lonely heart" aspect of the game.

After two hours of play it was down to her and a man named Spencer who was dressed in a vest and had a mop of hair. The shook hands and sat down to play. He was good. Spectacularly good.

"I have never played someone this good before," Byers said twenty moves in.

"You're great too," he said. "This is really fun."

"You must play a lot," she said. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work for the Behavior Analysis Unit at Quantico. You?"

"I am a bank lobbyist."

He was looking at his moves. "Is there a particular reason you're hiding your identity?"

She stopped playing. "How did you know?"

"Representative Miranda Byers of the ninth district of Florida," he said like he was reading a press release. "Ranked twelfth among the fifty rising stars in the Democratic party according 'The American."

Byers began to play harder. "It feels like I'm already a candidate as my habits are being watched constantly."

"That's understandable," Spencer said as he played calmly. "Your district is in a swing vote state, and you're ahead of your opponent by sixteen points. The highest among any first term congressmen in the country."

"I thought you were a profiler," Byers said. "You seem to know a lot about me among the hundred-plus politician in the district."

"I just like to know a lot about everything," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was down to their last five moves. Byers knew she was going to be out-played but she would not go easy on him. She only lost by two moves.

She looked up and he was beaming.

"That is the closest I have come to losing a game in years," Spencer said.

Byers blushed. "You're among my best opponents."

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"That sounds great," she said. "But can we just talk chess? No politics. That was the whole point of coming here."

"That sounds fine with me," he said.

They walked out of the building together.

…

She found her chief of staff Whitney, waiting at the door of her apartment.

"You can't keep seeing him," she stated.

"Did you have me followed?" Byers said in shock.

"Next time try glasses and a wig," Whitney stated. "But there won't be next time."

Byers put her key in the lock. "Since when does the Hill control my personal life?"

"It always has," Whitney said as they entered her apartment. "Miranda, I don't know if you know what is at stake here."

"It was coffee and chess, nothing more."

"Spencer Reid is a profiler based in DC. He is not going to want to move to Florida."

" _It was coffee and chess,"_ Byers said angrily.

"Just don't let it be anything more," Whitney said.

"Fine," Byers said. "Just leave me alone."

"In the future you're going to thank me," she said and then walked out the door.

Byers sighed and collapsed on her bed. Whitney Maxim had more ambition than she did. Her dreams involved the Oval Office one day. Byers shared some of the dreams but she was also lonely.

Looking at the clock, she decided to get ready for bed and try to forget Spencer Reid and his amazing chess moves.

…

Three days later she was at a campaign rally on the southern edge of her district. It was a big deal. The democratic nominee for president was there and Byers was set to go on in five minutes. She never felt so nervous in her life.

Suddenly her phone rang. She thought she turned it off but there was his number on the screen.

"Am I calling at bad time?" he asked nervously. "Work has been kind of hectic and I haven't been following your campaign schedule closely."

"You have convicted to serial killers on the loose, I don't blame you," she said. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Nervous out of my mind," she admitted. "Being a rising star in a swing vote state has its disadvantages."

"I can imagine. The pressure to be perfect all the time. Just think of it like chess. Look at the pieces and how they move across the board."

She smiled. "I think I'll do that, thanks Spencer."

"Anytime. Good luck at the rally. Is that today?"

"In two minutes," Byers said.

Panic creeped into his voice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called—"

"I'm glad you did. When I'm back in DC can we meet up?"

"Absolutely," he said. "Call me when you can."

"Bye, Spencer.

"Good luck Miranda," he said and hung up.

Byers looked over her shoulder and saw Whitney watching her. She took a deep breath and stood up straighter. She was the queen of her board. She was capable of anything.

…

Byers won by a margin of twelve points. It was the biggest win of her political career. She never felt more happy or empowered. At around one a.m. she pulled Whitney Maxim aside.

She gestured for her to sit down.

"Whitney you one the shrewdest people in politics. You believed in me when I was just getting started. I would not be here without you."

Whitney nodded. "I sense 'but' coming."

"More like an ultimatum. Stay out of my personal life and you can stay on my team. I think your heart is in the right place but how I share my heart with someone is my choice alone. If you continue to want to interfere with my personal life then I want a letter of resignation on my desk by the end of the week."

Whitney smiled. "You really like this guy."

"I really would like to get to know him better."

"You're a superb chess player Miranda, where do you see this going?"

"I see an obstacle. I can't have my ambitions clouding my personal life. I believe I can be a better candidate by being human in my desires for love and companionship."

Whitney looked at her closely. "I'll stay then," she said.

Byers was surprised. "Why?"

"I needed to hear you stand by your convictions," Whitney said. "I'll stay out of your way Miranda Byers. I think we're going to make a great team."

Whitney offered her hand and Byers shook it.

Her phone went off. Whitney smiled.

"I'll give you some privacy."

Byers smiled and answered it.

"Congratulations!" Reid said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Spencer," she said. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I could have been there too."

"Maybe next time?" she asked.

"Yes," he said nervously. "I hope so."

"Me too then."

Author's Note:

I think I might expand this one, but not in the near future. Probably after November eighth.


	14. Chapter 14

I am not turning this one into a separate story.

#14

 _There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love.  
~Bryant H. McGill_

"So how do you like working here?" Charlotte Griven asked.

"The cases are interesting and the work is intense," Alexa Pearlman said. "I kind of love it."

They were eating in the Bennington Sanitarium cafeteria. The food was surprisingly good. It was Pearlman's eighth day on the job as a staff psychologist. Her friend Charlotte was visiting. The place was a good fit for her and she finally felt like this was the place where she could thrive.

She saw him pass behind and audibly gasped. Aside from a height increase and wardrobe upgrade he looked exactly the same. She leaned her head down and hoped he didn't see her.

"Okay," Griven asked. "Who is he?"

"How do you know it is a 'he?'" she asked.

"Because 'he' walked in a diagonal path beyond us," she said. "So who is he?"

She had met Charlotte at the University of Las Vegas. She didn't know much about _certain_ parts of her past.

"The reason I entered counseling in college," she muttered.

"I thought it was over your parent's divorce."

"That was part of the reason."

Griven carefully looked over at him and then looked back at her.

"He looks really, really sad," she said.

He cries in her nightmares.

"Alexa we've known each other a long time," she said seriously. "He looks a little young for you to have dated him especially since you prefer older guys. Who is he?"

She chose her words carefully.

"You know how I once told you I was something of a bully in high school?"

"Yeah,"

"That guy was a child prodigy in my high school. I tormented him once really badly."

Griven glanced at him again quickly. "Why would you torment a guy that sweet-looking?"

"I wanted to date the hottest guy in school. When the hottest guy in schools asks you to do something, you go for it."

"So what did you do to him?"

She couldn't look her in the eye.

"Alexa," Griven said. "Talk to me."

"You may not want to be friends with me afterwards."

"We all make big mistakes in life," she said calmly. "What's yours?"

It had been eating her for more than ten years. Maybe it was time to tell someone who wasn't a therapist.

"I knew he had a crush on me. So I used it to lure him to the goal posts where the hot guy and a bunch of our friends were waiting. We blindfolded and then stripped him naked. We then tied him to the goal posts. We threw his clothes in the dumpster. I think my friend Shelly loosened a knot before we left so a coach wouldn't find him there."

Griven just looked shocked. They sat for a moment staring at each other. Pearlman could hear sniffling. She quickly glanced around and saw him sniffling into his pasta. Whatever was bothering must really hurt.

Griven stood up. "I'm going to talk to him," she said.

"Charlotte please," she said desperately.

"Not about _you_ ," she said. "The guy looks like he could use someone to talk to."

"Or be left alone," she said getting into counseling mode.

"He can tell me to scram if he doesn't want to talk," she said picking up her plate. "I'll see you later."

"Charlotte—"

"I know you're sorry," Griven said. "But I need a little time to process this and he looks like he needs a friend."

"Okay," she said standing up and picking up her own plate. "See you later."

"Bye," Griven said and turned her attention to the guy she bullied.

She dropped off her plate and saw that he was talking to her. He looked miserable she sensed he liked talking to her friend. Pearlman left before she did something impulsive.

…

She never knew his last name. He was just "little Spencer" to her and everyone else. She reviewing the visitor's log the next day when she saw his name. It was also the last name of patient with a special notation. She wasn't one of her patients and she didn't want to look her up. The guilt was threatening to eat her alive.

She saw him again that same day on the administration floor. She could tell he was trying not let his knees shake. Pearlman quickly turned so he wouldn't see her. Whatever was going on with him and the woman who shared his name must be intense.

Pearlman had an open bottle of wine and was watching trashy TV on a Friday night when Griven called.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," she said back.

"I know you know what you did was wrong," she said. "I also know, because I know you that you have grown up and it is probably eating at you now seeing him around."

"I hear a 'but' or a 'yet' coming," Pearlman said.

"You never bothered to learn a thing about him did you?" she said.

"Charlotte," Pearlman said. "What did he say to you?"

"He really needs a friend in Las Vegas and I'm going to be that friend until he's ready to go home," she said. "I'll call you again in a few days."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Give me a few more days okay," she said. "Bye," she said and ended the call.

"Bye," Pearlman said out loud.

…

They were eating lunch at his favorite breakfast spot in Vegas.

"I can't thank you enough for being here for me Charlotte," Reid said.

"I'm happy to do so," she said slowly digging into her omelet.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No," she said suddenly. "Yes," she said. "I forget sometimes that you're a profiler."

"That has nothing to do with anything," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm friends with Alexa Pearlman," she blurted out.

The name didn't register with him.

"Right, she's divorced. I'm friends with Alexa Vega," she said.

It hit Reid like a punch to the stomach. That name. A name he hadn't heard in years. It brought back so many memories and none of them pleasant.

"I promise, she's changed," Griven said. "She's not mean and she's been in therapy for years."

"What does she do?" Reid asked.

"She's a psychologist, at the Bennington Sanitarium. But not in the same area where you mother is. I promise."

Reid gulped. "Do you know what she did to me?"

"Yes," she said. "We saw you in the cafeteria. She put her head down and after some prompting, she described the bullying incident."

Reid didn't say anything.

"I don't know what to do honestly. I know I should forgive her because I know she feels terrible now but what she did was truly awful."

"I want to meet her," Reid said suddenly.

"Why?" Griven asked.

"If she's been carrying around this huge amount of guilt maybe it would make her a better psychologist if she were to meet me."

"If that is what you want."

"I do."

"I'll call her and arrange it."

"Thank you Charlotte."

"I hope this brings you peace Spencer."

…

They were meeting at a casual dining place not far from the sanitarium. Reid still couldn't believe the odds of her working there where his mom was. They'd be running into each other occasionally and maybe it was a good thing that they agreed to meet.

Alex was still as pretty as ever. She was dressed professionally with a few hints of glamour. Reid couldn't understand why he still felt attracted to her, but he still did.

Reid stood up when she approached him. She looked anxious.

"I am horrendously sorry for what I did to you," she said as soon as she made eye contact with him.

"We haven't even ordered drinks," Reid said trying to lighten the mood as he sat down.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that but never had the courage to do so," she said as she sat down.

The waiter appeared. He ordered coffee, she ordered water.

"I'm not sure if Charlotte told you, but I have been in therapy. I have learned to forgive myself in order to become a better person in the future. I volunteer at a woman's shelter. I started as an art major but switched to psychology when I realized the counseling I was receiving made me want to help other people."

"How'd you end up at the Bennington Sanitarium?"

"I dated and then married a professor while working on a college campus. The marriage didn't end well and I realized I needed to re-evaluate my choices again. I had grown close to my grandma over the years and thought working with older patients might be a good fit. I had a friend from grad school who works here and he helped me get a job."

"You've had quite a life," Reid said.

"That is one way of describing it. Can I ask about yours?" she said anxiously. "Charlotte mentioned something about you working for the FBI."

"I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico," he said. "I study patterns and look for clues that lead to the UNSUB, unknown subject, or perpetrator as another word for it."

"I knew you'd amount to something incredible," Pearlman said.

"You did?"

"You were-are smart Spencer. I think some kids were jealous especially when you covered your papers during tests."

"There I thought outside the basketball team all you saw in me was a miniature punching bag," he said.

She took a deep breath. "Spencer I never told you why I did what I did. I wanted to be with Parker Neilson, the hottest guy in school. If he told me to jump off the Rio I would have done it. I know I could have said no but I didn't."

"That puts things in a little bit of perspective," Reid said. "I always thought you were so sweet."

"And I thought you were so cute," she said suddenly. "For a twelve-year-old," she hastily added.

Reid turned slightly red. "Thank you, I guess."

"And now you've turned out to be really cute, for a guy," she said and suddenly realized what she was say. "I am really sorry for blurting that out."

"I don't think you are," Reid said and suddenly laughed. "The prettiest girl in school admits she thinks I'm cute. A bit of a role-reversal."

"Can we start over," she asked. "Like as in pre-high school torment incident." Pearlman offered her hand. "Hi I'm Dr. Alexa Pearlman. I used to be a high school bully. Now I've dedicated my life to helping others as a psychologist."

Reid shook it. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I was bullied terribly in high school. Now I've dedicated my life to helping others as an FBI agent."

The waiter appeared with their drinks. "Do you need a few extra minutes?"

"I think so," Reid said pick up the menu for the first time.

"Me too," Pearlman said.

She picked up her drink. "Cheers to a brighter future," she said.

"Cheers."

…

Reid was in his hotel room beginning to pack his things as he spoke to Prentiss.

"I think I want to stay and work in Vegas for a few months," he said. "Rossi told me I should consider being there for my mom as much as I can and this is where I'm needed."

"I understand Spencer," she said. "Is there by any chance another reason why you might be staying Vegas?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"The smile in your voice you didn't have yesterday," she said.

"Maybe I do but I'm not prepared to discuss it yet."

"You know we don't like it when you keep secrets from us."

"I promise I'll share when I'm ready," he said.

"You better."

"I will," he said and hung up.

There was a knock on his door. Pearlman appeared.

"Are you ready?"

"I could always get another hotel room," he said.

"Why waste the money when you can stay with me or Charlotte?"

"Thanks again," he said and pulled his luggage out of his room.

"Any time for you Spencer," she said.

They walked out together hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Who's up for something cheerful? Every one of these women could be Reid's true love. I'll add an epilogue after fifty.

#15

"… _above all, you have to love what you are doing. You cannot fake passion. If you love it you can fight through the rough times and enjoy the good times."_

 _~Shannon Miller_

Reid didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wanted to get away. The trial had ended a few weeks ago. He had seen his mother return to the Bennington Sanitarium. He was suspended from the BAU pending a formal hearing. He met with a counselor twice a week. Everyone kept asking if he was okay and all wanted to do was scream no. They wanted him back to being himself but all he wanted was space.

He found himself in a park in one of the poorer parts of DC. He watched as a girl who looked to be about fifteen perform an elaborate jumping exercise on a rotting balance beam two inches off the ground.

"You shouldn't be doing that there," he said. "You could get hurt."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Who are you? My dad?"

"Just a concerned citizen," he said.

"Shove off," she said and did a back flip on the beam. It wobbled slightly.

"Please, stop!" he said. "You're going to crack your head open doing moves like that."

"I need to practice," she said through gritted teeth. "Now get away from before I call the police and say a stranger is bothering me."

He could walk away. He should walk away. But what she was doing was dangerous.

She spun around on the beam and suddenly it cracked. Reid rushed to grab her before she fell.

"Get your hands off me, you pervert!" she said.

"LILLY!"

Reid turned around to see a very pregnant woman rushing towards them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she said ignoring Reid's presence. "You could have broken something!"

"Where else am, I going to practice?" she asked spitefully. "I got kicked out of the gym."

"I'm working on it," she said angrily.

Lilly looked at Reid. "What are you still doing here? Run off pervert, before I call the cops."

"I saw the whole thing," the woman said. "He was helping you."

"He was watching me," she said. "What kind of random dude watches a girl?"

"I wanted to protect you," Reid said desperately. "I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Fine," she said. "Run off, hero. My coach and I need to talk."

Reid realized he was tired of getting talked down to. He turned away and began to walk.

"Wait," the woman said.

He stopped briefly.

"I'm sorry about my student's behavior," she said. "You did the right thing. I wish there were more people around like you who gave a damn."

"I was only trying to help," he said and turned away.

"Wait!" she shouted again.

Reid sighed inwardly. He should walk away and let what was going on not be his problem. But the desperation in her voice bothered him.

"Let me buy you dinner as thanks," she said.

"I didn't do much of anything," he said.

"You really want him around longer?" Lilly said. "Let him go."

"There aren't many people who care around here," she said. "Let me show you that I appreciate you as someone who does."

"Like you can even afford McDonalds," Lilly said with a snicker.

She stared daggers at her.

"Please," Reid said. "Your gratitude is enough."

The woman looked at him closely. "You look lost."

"I know how to get home from here," he said.

"You look haunted," she said. "What happened to you?"

"Some one's looking for a broken boyfriend," Lilly said in a sing-song tone.

Now he desperately wanted to walk away. Yet when he looked into her eyes, he saw a look of concern like nothing he'd seen before.

"I was in prison for two months for a crime I didn't commit."

"That's what they all say," Lilly said and looked at him. "I'm guessing minimum security for a white-collar crime your lawyer got you out of on a technicality."

Reid ran. He wasn't going to tolerate being treated like this anymore.

"Sir, please," he heard the woman panting behind him.

"Let him go Vera," Lilly said.

"Please, I'm sorry," she said huffing and puffing.

Reid turned around. He wouldn't let pregnant woman tire herself out. For some reason, she was desperate to talk to him.

"My boyfriend died of a drug overdose, seven months ago," she said tearfully. "My gymnastics career ended after I got pregnant at seventeen and had to drop out of school. Lilly's father is in jail. She is one of the most naturally talented gymnasts I have worked with. I'm trying to look out for her. Please just have a cup of coffee with me, even at McDonalds."

"The pregnancy hormones are really making her crazy," Lilly said and then making a twisting gesture with her index finger.

Vera sounded like she just needed someone to talk to. He didn't have anywhere to go so and it might be nice to spend time with someone who didn't know him.

"McDonalds has some of the best coffee," he said. "The way they brew it is different from other places."

"Interesting," she said. "I'm Vera Conrad and this is Lilly Felder."

"I'm out of here," she said.

Vera placed hand on her shoulder.

"Not until we have _another_ discussion about practicing on old playground equipment," she said.

"So, I'm stuck in the middle of this date?" she said.

Reid was fed up with her attitude. He took a small step forward.

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I have PHDs in Math, Chemistry, and Engineering. I was recently suspended from working for the FBI as a criminal profiler when I was drugged and framed for murdering a woman. While in prison, a man was killed in front of me to make a point. I may not look like much but I have had my share of suffering in life."

Vera was in tears and Lilly looked genuinely shocked.

He looked to Vera. "Let's go get that cup of coffee."

"Sure," she said.

"I'll stick to fruit punch," Lilly said. "Caffeine is bad for me."

Vera laughed. "It took a man sharing his darkest secrets to get you to take my diet advice seriously."

Lilly looked to him almost approvingly. "You're more interesting than I thought."

…

Vera didn't want to be saved by Spencer Reid. She wanted someone to talk to who didn't make her feel miserable about her life. He did exactly that. He listened without judgement about her one-night stand that resulted in pregnancy. There was no pity in his eyes when she described how she had to give up her son for adoption because her parents were both drug dealers and she couldn't support herself (legally). That was all she wanted.

But she sensed Spencer Reid needed a set of ears also. He described his mother's illness and having to support her and himself when he was young. His voice wavered as he described his protector in prison who kept him from a worse fate but had his own agenda. Reid sounded lonely despite having so many people who cared up him.

All the while Lilly listened intently. She was fascinated by hearing both of their stories even she knew hers. She barely touched her fruit punch. Reid was also curious about her and she described with pride in her gymnastic accomplishments. Finding a gym was now the problem.

"Thank you," she said at the end. "For listening and for being there for Lilly."

"You're welcome," he said and pulled out a card. "Call if you need anything."

She waited for a catty remark from Lilly but it never came.

"Have good life Spencer Reid," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "Good luck to you guys," he said.

"Thanks," Lilly said.

…

Two weeks later they were in a gym at midnight practicing when, Vera felt her water break.

Lilly leaped off the beam. "I'm calling nine one-one."

"Don't!" she shouted. "Then they'll know we're trespassing and you'll get kicked out of this gym I worked so hard to get you into." She let out a scream.

"It's not worth it," Lilly said. "I'm calling for an ambulance."

"Don't you dare, Lilly Barbara Felder."

"So, what, you're going to give birth on your own?" she said.

"Women have been doing it for thousands of years," she said and let out another cry.

"And you accuse me of being stubborn."

"You're not helping," Vera said holding her belly as she sat on the floor and leaned against a bench.

"What about that Reid guy we met a while back?" Lilly said.

"What makes you think he'll help?" she asked.

"Because he's the kind of guy who cares as you once said and I think we can trust him," she said.

"His number is in the front pocket of my purse."

Lilly rushed to grab it and dialed his number. She placed it against Vera's ear.

He answered after the second ring.

"What do you know about childbirth?" she said and let out a scream.

"When did the contractions begin?" he asked.

"About five minutes ago."

"How long between each contraction and how long do they last?"

"About every two minutes for about like five seconds."

"Is anyone else with you?" he asked.

"Lilly," she said and put it on speaker phone. "We're in a gym when we shouldn't be."

"Listen carefully for what I need you and Lilly to do then. I'll try to get there as soon I can. Just give me the address."

"You've delivered babies?"

"I have helped," he said.

Lilly looked in awe.

"What haven't you done?"

…

Ten minutes later he came in through the window as instructed. Lilly had prepared the wash cloths and had done everything as instructed without complaint. Reid gently removed the towel covering her lower half and began to work.

Spencer Reid only had academic degrees but he acted like medical doctor. His voice was calm and soothing. He kept measuring for dilation and counted between contractions. Lilly wiped sweat off her head and offered her encouraging words.

Then after three hours of labor, her second son was born.

"Can I name him after you?" she asked semi-seriously.

"No," he said. "Choose a name you're proud of."

"How about Clark?" Lilly offered. "Like in the super hero movies. Clark Kent."

"Clark," she said looking at her beautiful baby boy. "I like it. Clark Spencer Conrad."

Reid sighed but didn't object.

"I take you couldn't pick the lock to the front door," he said.

"Can you?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, but first we need to clean up. Lilly can you—"

"I am on top of it," she said.

"Let's get him to a clinic then," Reid said. "I know a doctor who won't ask too many questions."

"How do I thank you for all of this?" she said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Invite me to her next meet."

"That's all?" she said.

"And make sure Lilly wins."

…

Vera, Lilly and Clark landed in Reid's life when he felt useless. He had failed his mother in some ways. His team devoted so much time looking out for him and his mother he didn't know how to thank them. Nightmares had been chasing him for months but after delivering Clark he slept well for the first time.

The meet came four weeks later. Morgan had invited him over to watch movies but told him he had plans. It didn't take long for Morgan to pull it out of him. The news spread like wildfire and he found himself being driven to the meet by him with J.J. and Garcia in the backseat.

Reid waved to Vera as they took seats in the stands. She did a double-take when she saw him with his friends.

Lilly looked overwhelmed when she heard so many people clapping when her a name was called for the balance beam. She smiled at Vera and looked to Reid. Six weeks made a world of difference.

Two hours later Lilly and Vera were crying as Reid and his friends cheered. Lilly had won her first meet. He looked around for anyone who looked like Lilly's mother but didn't see anybody. Reid made introductions and there were lots of hugs.

Reid looked at a radiant Vera. He didn't know where his life was going but he wanted her, Clark and Lilly in it.

Author's Note:

I'm not expanding this one. Write your version of what might happen next whether it involves a medal, adoption, another kid, or all of the above.


End file.
